Shego And The Trix, Part 2
by Aelfstangard
Summary: A continuation of the Shego & The Trix saga. An alternate universe story featuring Shego and The Trix of Cloud Tower. The mystery deepens as Shego, The Trix, The Winx Club explore the ancient space ship. Wade, Ron and Rufus join in to help solve the mystery. Cover art: M'Trika's Trix by Heather Bruton.
1. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Tecna

{

**Disclaimer**

I do not own either _Kim Possible _or _The Winx Club _which are the property of Walt Disney Productions and Iginio Straffi. My only desire is to write a high quality fan fiction that the lovers of these two wonderful and magical worlds may read and enjoy.

Because my stories based on the Winx Club come from the Witches' camp, which has been barely developed in the animated series, I have had to, perforce, to fill in from my own imagination many blanks concerning the Witches' life-styles and culture and also create a host of original characters to give my stories substance. As a result, my stories take place in an alternate version of the Winx Club universe, so, you must expect to fine deviations from what most of you may have come to expect. I am hoping, though, that you, my good readers, will find that this enriches the Winx Club universe and that you will read and enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy penning them for you.

If you are new to my stories, I suggest that you read them in the order_: Ishandra : Icy's Tale, The Musa Wars_ and then the rest. _Shego And The Trix_ is a cross-over story that takes place in both my alternate Winx Club universe and the Kim Possible universe but builds to a degree upon the first two stories.

}

**Chapter 56 : Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Tecna**

Because talking and doing are two different things, Tecna and Wade spend several days working out the fine points of Kim's call home. Tecna has just concluded a discussion with Wade and is sitting lost in thought before a blank screen.

"Someone's in love," sings Musa.

"With Wade? Certainly not!" says Tecna somewhat crossly.

"Dawling," teases Stella, "you've got love lights in your eyes that outshine the sun of Solaria."

"What?" exclaims Tecna.

"You're smitten, Tecna, you poor girl," puts in Icy as the rest of the Winx, the Witches, Kim and the Pixies gather about her.

"What is this?" huffs Tecna. "Is this let's all pick on Tecna day? I don't recall seeing the memo."

"I think it's sweet," smiles Flora.

"Yes, love is definitely in the air," says Amore, floating over Tecna's head.

"Well, I think this calls for a cheer!" exclaims Chatta.

"Shut up, Chatta!" cries everyone together.

"I'm not a cradle robber," growls Tecna. "I must be ten years his senior, and besides, he's way too short for me."

"He'll have a growth spurt in time," grins Kim.

"Well, I still think that there is some magic going on between you, Tecna," says Musa. "You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Yes, but it's not like that. I am and always will be true to Timmy. It is like when you meet a great artist, master musician or some other person like that. Certainly you have all experienced that?" replies Tecna.

"Yeah," says Musa, "I have. Bloom loaned me some CDs from Terra and I would have really loved to have met this composer called Palestrina when he was alive. What he does with polyphony just blows me away."

"You see?" says Tecna. "It's like that between Wade and me. It's like meeting a great master in technology."

"Speaking of boyfriends," says Bloom, "maybe we can invite the guys over now that the veil of secrecy has been lifted. I haven't seen Sky in ages and am really missing him."

"Speaking of which," snarls Stella. "Where is my damn husband? Brandon should have been here weeks ago. If he misses the birth of our son, I'll kill him," and powers up her fist with Solaria light.

"Relax, Stella!" cautions Flora. "You'll hurt your baby if you get yourself too riled up."

"But, still," continues Stella, "you would think that my father would have been here to see me and I expected my mother to be here to celebrate her daughter's first child."

"Your father and Queen Luna are still apart?" asks Flora. "That's so sad."

"Yes," says Stella with sadness in her golden eyes.

"Icy," says Bloom, "I'm surprised that you don't have a man in your life. I would think that such a beautiful woman would have a line-up of men waiting for her. Isn't there at least one special someone you have an eye on?"

"Men?" snorts Icy. "I couldn't be less interested. Except for my father, every relationship I've had with a man ended in hardship, heartbreak and sorrow. I've had my fill of men trying to use and abuse me. Now, I much prefer the company of women," wrapping an arm about Shego's waist and a protective arm about Stormy's neck. "In the Witch world, men and women live in separate communities."

"What about children?" asks Stella. "Surely you'll want children sometime."

"Sometime, maybe," says Icy. "When I do, I'll spend some time at the men's community. There are always ten or twenty strong young men there to provide for me. I'll stay there until I'm certain I've caught and then it's back to the women's community or to Cloud Tower to give birth."

"But who then raises the children?" asks Stella.

"The community does," replies Icy. "Once a child is weaned from its mother it goes to either the women's or the men's community where the elders see to its upbringing.

"I think you'll be missing out big time not seeing your children grow up," says Musa.

"I shall see to the raising of several children when I become an elder," says Icy. "Meanwhile, I'm free to follow my own pursuits."

"It is not the same all over," says Stormy. "On New Witch Haven a girl has it drummed into her pointed ears almost from birth that her place will be by her husband's side and her duty will be to produce at least two offspring. For Darcy and me, the only reason we got to attend Cloud Tower is because there are no men on New Witch Haven who will have us as wives and to our parents we were an embarrassment and considered to be old maids. They dumped us here to be rid of us rather than having to face their failure."

"It sounds like two very divergent lifestyles," says Kim, "but not unheard of."

"It also explains a lot about why Darcy is so determined to have children," says Flora.

"I think I would find it very hard to live in a Witch society," says Bloom. "It seems unnatural."

"Different societies develop different systems according to need," says Icy. "Perhaps one of the reasons is because a Witch is fertile year around while a Faerie has only a few fertile weeks in late spring and early summer. We've also learned the hard way that a man cannot be true to just one woman. Sure, he'll swear to you that he is yours and you are his but turn your back for an instant and he's cheating on you with some other Witch. So we figure: Why fight nature when a system can be developed that follows nature's rules and works well for all? Men like their variety and so do we. Over time, we have developed a system that accommodates this while keeping the gene pool strong and preventing inbreeding. That is why family names and inheritance goes through the woman's line. You may not always know who the father is but there is no doubt about who is the mother. This system has worked well for us for countless generations and millennia so why change what isn't broken?"

"So in short, Witches are Amazons," says Shego. "I still don't think I could go through life not knowing what is or isn't mine – even when it comes to men."

"So, has Timmy proposed to you yet, Tecna?" asks Musa.

"No," says Tecna, shaking her head. "He has come close on occasion but then seems to get cold feet. I may have to propose to him. I've already got the rings."

Tecna does a legerdemain and a blue felt box materializes in her hand. As the others look on, she opens it to display a diamond engagement ring and two engraved wedding bands.

"Wow!" exclaims Stella, "they're gorgeous. How did you get them?"

"They're from the ship," says Tecna. "They were among the things that Darcy found and, because she could not establish ownership, she said I could have them. On the inside of each ring is an inscription in Kimiran that reads: 'Yours now and forever'."

"Aww," say all together. "That's so sweet!"

"Now, Kim," says Tecna, "while you are here I can tell you that Wade and I have worked out all the problems so you have three days to prepare for your call to your parents. It will be three in the morning our time but eight in the evening their time. You'll have an hour to talk with them. Will you be ready?"

"Yes," says Kim happily but still looking nervous.

"You need not worry about a thing," Flora tells her. "We'll all be here to give you support."

"Sisters forever!" cheers Chatta.

"Forever!" echo all the others with a lay-on of hands.


	2. Hello Mother, Hello Father

**Chapter 57 : Hello Mother, Hello Father**

It is half an hour to Kim's call home and already she is pacing and fretting.

The call, it was decided, would be made from outside the Comm Station where that morning the blue Hart and all three of the Three Sisters hung in the sky above a scene of beautiful Alfean jungle flowers.

Flora has encouraged many of the flowers not only to blossom but also to release a wonderful and calming perfume that also keeps at bay all the biting insects of the early morning.

Tecna is busy assembling and testing the complex equipment that will allow Kim to communicate with her parents across the vast reaches of space between Alfea and Terra.

Stella is advising Tecna on fine touches to be made to Kim's avatar that moves in perfect sync with her and depicts her as the Kim her parents know dressed in cargo pants and a tank top.

At the Possibles' house, Wade is setting up equally elaborate equipment in their living room and attaching thick cables which come from a dish set up on the lawn that seems to be pointing to nowhere in space.

The twins, Jim and Tim, are bursting with questions that Wade puts off with a promise to explain all to them later but, at this moment, time is of the essence if they want to talk to their sister.

Kim's parents are still looking askance at Wade and wondering how this strange gadgetry is going to allow them to talk to their daughter and Ron and his parents are sitting quietly on the sofa awaiting the great miracle to happen there.

Maisha comes to hold Kim and whispers to her not to be afraid or nervous because fear is a mind-killer.

"Almost time," announces Tecna, "everyone take your place. Commencing countdown!" and from across a vast region of space both Tecna and Wade are counting: "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, switch on and synchronizing!"

Everyone is looking on anxiously as a ghostly blur manifests itself in the living room, becomes more solid, then snaps into crystal clarity.

"Kim!" gasp her parents as her image stands before them. "Where have you been? Are you okay? We thought you were dead!"

"I'm fine, Mom, Dad," smiles Kim almost in tears. "I'm simply not on Terra…, err…, Earth any more. I'm on the Planet of Alfea as you can see from behind me. The closest location visible by radio telescope from Earth is star cluster NGC 6397. I'm well, as you can see, and having the adventure of my life."

Suddenly, the phone rings.

"I've been expecting this," says Wade. "I'll put it on the speaker box."

"Hello, Drs. Possible. This is Dr. Ramesh Veeramachaneni and Dr. Chen calling from the Middleton Observatory," says Dr. Ramesh.

"Hello, Drs. Ramesh and Chen," says Kim's father. "To what do we owe this call?"

"Your friend, Wade, told us to look towards star cluster NGC 6397 if we want to pick up something interesting," says Dr. Ramesh. "We were going to use our radio telescope time share allotment with Alma to survey that area anyway and what we have picked up from there is very strange. It is some sort of intelligent transmission coming from beyond star cluster NGC 6397 and is being beamed directly towards Colorado. This is as about as far as the Alma telescopes can reach into space. Beyond that we lose the signal."

Kim is looking sideways and in conversation with someone off-screen. "Our expert here says that you will need a time dilation and dimensional drift compensator to reach beyond that point." Meanwhile, holo-projections of both Drs. Ramesh and Chen appear in the Possible's living room.

"But Mom, Dad, I've have something else to tell you."

"What is it dear?" asks Mrs. Possible.

"This planet has changed me," stammers Kim. "I'm no longer the girl you know."

"You have come of age, Kim, and we're happy for you," says Mr. Possible.

"You don't understand, Dad," says Kim. "I have been transmuted into someone different. What you are seeing now is an avatar that has been created for me so I could ease you into the change. Okay, Tecna, you can shut it down now."

Kim's parents watch on as for an instant, Kim's image becomes a blur. When it again snaps into clarity, it is no longer a teenager but a young woman standing before them with flaming red hair, a pixie face with vaulted lips, enormous green eyes and pointed Faerie ears.

"Bloom!" cries Ron.

"Yes, Ron," smiles Kim. "I'm Bloom Flower-Child and, as you can see, I've never really left you. But that is the name you will all have to call me from now on."

"See, see, see!" squeebles Rufus joyfully.

"Sorry, Little Buddy," says Ron near tears. "I will never doubt you again."

"Then it was really you that day?" cries Mrs. Possible.

"Yes, Mom," says Kim with tears streaming down her cheeks, "but, for some reason, I just couldn't tell you."

"I don't care if you have changed or that you want to call yourself Bloom Flower-Child," weeps Mrs. Possible. "I am just happy to have my daughter back. Your room is still waiting for you whenever you want to come home."

"Well, not quite," says Tim.

"Jim, Tim, what have you done?" drones Kim.

"Well," says Tim, "one of our rockets got loose in the house and blew a hole through the roof of your room. Dad said we had to pay for the damage and repairs so…, we sold your Panda Roo to D. N. Amy."

"Yeah, and you should have seen the pile of cash we got for it," grins Jim.

"Tweebs!" screams Kim. "When I come home, I had better not find you two or I will become an only child!"

"Now, boys," scolds Mr. Possible. "Don't tease your sister."

"Sorry," say the twins together. "But we know now for sure that she can only be Kim," finishes Tim. "Hika-bika-boo?"

"Huu-sha!" replies Jim as they give each other a high-five.

"But now I would like you to meet some of my new friends," says Kim. "Mom, Dad, meet Tecna who has co-operated with Wade so I might talk with you," then introduces a magenta haired young woman.

"Hello, everyone," smiles Tecna. "Hello again, Wade."

"Hello, Tecna," smiles Wade.

"Wade, I have been in contact with Binos. You will not be able to go there yet, but I have cleared it with immigration on Alfea for you to come here," explains Tecna. "So, I would have a bag packed and be ready to leave anytime."

"You've got it!" exclaims Wade excitedly.

"These are Flora and Musa," says Kim introducing a pair of young women who wave and say, "Hello."

"Everyone, this is Bloom," then a pixie-faced redhead is standing beside Kim.

"Nice to meet you, Bloom," says Mrs. Possible, "but Kim, if you are now Bloom and she is also Bloom how will we distinguish between you if you do come visit us?"

"I guess you will have to call me Varanda," smiles Bloom amid a burst of laughter.

Next to appear is a blonde with golden eyes who radiates sunlight and warmth who is dressed in maternity wear and obviously very close to the blessed moment whom Kim introduces as Stella.

"She looks awfully young to be married and with child," whispers Mrs. Stoppable to her husband.

"Not by much," replies Stella, "but this will be my first."

_"Mazal tov!" _say the Stoppables together.

"Congratulations," say Misses and Mister Possible. "Do you know what it's going to be?"

"A boy," smiles Stella.

_"Mazal tov od yoter," _cries Mrs. Stoppable. "Have you chosen a name for him yet?

"No," replies Stella. "There are few good boys' names on Alfea and they are so overused that there is no novelty in them whatsoever. But I do like the sound of 'Mazal' and it would make a nice compliment to my own name. Thank you for the suggestion."

"You're quite welcome, dear," says Mrs. Stoppable.

"Speaking of which," says Mrs. Possible, "there is a very nice young man named Señor Senior Jr. who comes to visit once in a while and keeps us posted on his efforts to fine his 'Blue Fox', as he calls you, Kim. Last visit, he brought along his pretty, young wife, Darcy, who is also expecting her first. I have heard of women taking on a glow when they become pregnant but she is absolutely radiant and she and Señor Senior Jr. are so devotedly in love with one another."

"We know of Darcy," says Stella. "Her two sisters are here with us."

« That was fast work! » sends Shego to Kim.

"Stella! Stop hogging the show!" comes Stormy's voice from off-screen. "There are others who want their turn!"

"These are Darcy's sisters, Isha and Leffi," says Kim, introducing a woman with raven hair done up in a high ponytail who wheels into view and a tinier woman with puffy blue-black hair like a thundercloud who smile and wave.

"Finally," says Kim, "here is our security team, Wo-Hu, Kamala and Maisha."

Rufus takes one look at the three Cat-Witch Guards, screams in terror, then hides in Ron's pocket.

"Your little friend has nothing to fear from us," says Kamala. "He's way too small to make even a nice light snack," then yelps when Maisha jabs her hard in the ribs with her elbow.

"There are lots of pets here for your friend to play with when you come to Alfea," says Flora, stepping again into view.

"We're going to Alfea too?" asks Ron, surprised.

"Yes," says Kim, "so be ready to go at a moment's notice."

"I'll tell Ron what to pack and brief him with the information and orientation videos Tecna sent me," says Wade.

"But how are we to get there?" asks Ron, puzzled.

"I'll be coming to get you and bring you here," says Shego.

"Shego?" exclaims Ron as a dark-haired woman wearing a revealing black and green dress steps into view.

"Hello, Ronnie, dearest," coos Shego. "I finally get to see you again, lover."

"Ronald?" drones Mr. Stoppable. "She's acting awfully familiar with you. You haven't been kib…"

"No way!" interjects Ron.

"Ronald, I've been wondering about that ring you said you'd lost," says Mrs. Stoppable.

"Why, it's not lost, Mrs. Stoppable," breathes Shego, "it's right here," and lifts up her right hand which upon its ring finger is a gold band.

"This is sick and wrong!" screams Ron. "Father, Mother, I haven't done anything! Shego, what are you doing!"

"Ronnie, you're not glad to see me?" sulks Shego. "Don't you think I look kind-a cute under the moonlights?"

"Well, it is obvious, Ronald, that you, this woman, Rabbi Katz and I will have to sit down for a long, serious talk," states Mr. Stoppable emphatically while Ron turns white with panic.

"See you when you come to Alfea, Ronnie," says Shego as she blows him a kiss then slinks and swivels from view.

"Kim?" cries Ron in desperation.

"I'll get to the bottom of this, Ron, I promise," says Kim angrily, "but our time is up for now."

"Hurry, Kim," pleas Ron, "or I shall have to call myself Ron Stopped," then Kim's image vanishes.


	3. Nose To Nose

**Chapter 58 : Nose to Nose**

Kim did not have time to feel any elation over the conversation she had with her parents, Wade and the Stoppables. All she wanted to do is grab Shego by her nose and twist very hard. But for the moment, she is surrounded by Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora all asking questions about her family and her boyfriend while Shego is in the middle of a crowd of Witches who are all having a_ lachfest _over the mischief she had created during the conversation so there was no way to get at her.

Meanwhile, Tecna is busy dismantling her equipment while the Pixies buzz about her head.

"Why didn't we get a chance to talk?" protests Tune. "That was very impolite!"

"Yeah," says Chatta with hands on her hips. "The Cat-Witches got their turn and we Pixies are more a part of Terran history and culture than they ever were."

"It's a mystery, my dear Watson," says Zing, while wearing a Sherlock Holms outfit.

Kim and the others come to join Tecna and the Pixies to find out what the discontent is all about.

"You think you can just ignore us because we're small but we're important too, you know," protests Chatta loudly to Kim.

"I'm sorry, Chatta," apologizes Kim, "but the time just flew by and then, it seems, that Shego has thrown some sort of bomb among Ron and his family. I'll make sure that you are included next time."

"But it won't be the same," sulks Chatta, still looking hurt.

"I shall think of something to make it special," Kim promises her.

An hour later, Kim gets her showdown with Shego.

"What did you do to Ron?" demands Kim.

"Not a thing," says Shego.

"Well, he and his parents are upset and I don't like the idea of you messing with my boyfriend," yells Kim.

"As I said: I've done nothing to him – it's only what his family thinks," replies Shego casually.

"And what is that?" presses Kim.

"Oh," says Shego with a wave of her hand. "They think that he and I are married."

"What?" screams Kim. "No way!"

"Don't panic, Princess," grins Shego. "We're not married. He's still single and all yours if you want him."

"Huh?" says Kim.

"According to Ron and his family, all he has to do is give me his ring and make a pledge of marriage to me before two unrelated male witnesses – like Doctor Drakken and Duff Killigan – and presto we're married. But no such exchange or pledge ever took place," explains Shego.

"So, I'm betting that that's not even his ring," growls Kim.

"Oh, but it is, Princess," says Shego. "You see, he did lose it. I found it at the Monkey Temple when Doctor Drakken and I went back to search it for more magical artefacts and knew that it would come in handy.

"Shego!" drones Kim. "You are going to tell Ron's parents the truth of it, aren't you."

"Maybe or maybe not," shrugs Shego. "I just wish I could be there to watch him try to umm, err, aval or even monkey kung-fu his way out of that one," she adds, while grinning nastily.

« You witch! » screams Kim telepathically at Shego.

« Careful, Princess! » warns Shego. « You are surrounded by Witches. Icy is also a telepath. If she catches wind of what you just said you'll be lucky if she doesn't turn you into ice sculpture. And don't forget that you are a Witch too. »

"Yes," thinks Shego to herself, "vengeance is indeed a dish best served cold."


	4. The Blessed Moment

**Chapter 59 : The Blessed Moment**

A few days later, Kim and Bloom come rushing out of their apartments when they hear moaning and a weak cry for help. They find Stella on the floor outside the door to her apartment in the middle of a puddle of fluid looking pale and barely conscious.

"Get one of the Cat-Witches here!" Bloom orders Kim. "We need to get her back into her room but it's too risky to use levitation to move her."

Kim crosses Flora flying the other way as she rushes to the Comm Station, turns a corner and then nearly collides with Tecna who is also flying to Stella's apartment.

"Is there any way I can help?" asks Bloom when Tecna and Flora light.

"You may stay with Stella and watch her while we prepare her apartment," says Tecna. "Shout if there is any problem."

"How is she doing?" Bloom asks Flora.

"It's just beginning," replies Flora. "It will be at least another six hours before she gives birth."

Soon there is the sound of many feet as Kim is running down the corridor with the three Cat-Witches, Shego, Stormy following and Icy hobbling up the rear using her walking staff.

Maisha, I need you to lift up Stella and bring her into the apartment," says Flora who is now dressed in a medical garment that covers her face and hair and her hands covered with rubber gloves.

Maisha gently picks up Stella and brings her into her apartment where her bed has been stripped and covered with a plastic-like covering and sets her down.

"Thank you for coming and your concern," says Flora to everyone gathered about the door, "but Stella is entering a delicate stage of giving birth and I don't want a crowd around making noise and disturbing her."

"You heard her," snaps Shego. "Everyone to the Comm Station except you, Wo-Hu. You'll stand guard at the entrance to the corridor and make sure nobody enters until either Tecna or Flora says they may and to act as a go-between should they require something."

Meanwhile, Bloom is in the Comm Station making angry calls to Eraklyon and Solaria demanding that Brandon and King Radius make all haste to the site or she'll motivate them by coming to Eraklyon and Solaria in person to set their butts ablaze with Dragon's Fire.

Within half an hour there is the sound of an F.T.L. racer making a landing. Bloom and the others rush out of the Comm Station expecting to see a craft from either Solaria or Eraklyon. Instead, the craft that lands is emblazoned with a royal crest but none of which Bloom is familiar. The door opens and a woman who resembles a matriarchal version of Stella with a scowl permanently tattooed upon her face steps regally out.

"Where is my daughter?" demands the woman, regarding Bloom as one would an insect.

"Queen Luna," says Bloom respectfully, "she is in her birthing room."

"I will see her now," states Queen Luna.

"She is in no state to see anyone, Your Highness," says Bloom softly but firmly.

"How dare you!" growls Queen Luna. "I am Luna, Queen of Solaria, and I may see my daughter whenever it pleases me. Now, step aside!"

"No," says Bloom flatly while Musa stands behind her to lend her support.

In Stella's apartment, Flora picks up empathically on the argument at the Comm Station.

"Your mother is here," Flora tells Stella, while mopping her forehead with a cool cloth. "Don't worry. She won't be getting in here until after you give birth."

At the Comm Station, the air is split with the sound of two F.T.L. racers making an almost simultaneous landing. From one of them steps out a young man dressed in the uniform of the High Sheriff of Eraklyon.

"Get to your wife, Brandon," orders Bloom while Queen Luna glowers outraged.

"What is going on, Luna," asks King Radius of his consort.

"This upstart won't let me by to see our daughter," hisses Luna. "Who is she to tell me what to do?"

"This upstart is Princess Bloom of Sparx and The Mistress of the Red Dragon's Fire so you had better do as she says," replies King Radius.

"I don't believe it," rages Luna. "She can't be The Mistress of the Dragon's Fire."

"Then believe this," says Icy, coming to stand in front of her and banging the ground with her crystal staff. "While Stella is here, she is under the protection of The Quadrix. And as one who owes her a life debt, I will not see her come to harm by anyone's hand."

"Quadrix? Witches?" shouts Luna.

"Yes, we're Witches – you have a problem with that?" drones Shego, firing up her fist with green plasma fire.

"Radius, this is an outrage!" yells Luna at her husband.

"Enough of this. Maisha, Kamala, escort Her Highness back to her ship," orders Shego.

"Don't either of you dare lay a filthy paw on me!" screeches Luna as the two Cat-Witch guards approach.

"Fine," hisses Maisha. "Get moving, Your Highness, before I pick you up then toss you into your ship."

Within minutes, Queen Luna's ship is lifting off and streaking off planet.

« If I ever thought of Stella as being a snob then I take it all back, » sends Kim to Shego. « It's a miracle that Stella has turned out so well if this is her role model. »

« You'll get no arguments from me, » Shego sends back to Kim.

"She's gone," whispers Flora to Brandon who utters a small prayer of thanks to The Goddess. "It will be sometime yet. Go get some rest on the sofa," she tells him. "I'll call you when it's time. There is also a crash helmet on the table there if you feel you're going to need it."

"What's going on between King Radius and Queen Luna?" Kim asks Musa.

"The usual," sighs Musa. "It's the classic struggle for power, wealth and position. Queen Luna could have had it all but she got greedy and wanted all of Solaria for herself. King Radius got wind of her plot to overthrow him and crushed it before it ever began. As a result, Queen Luna has been banished from Solaria."

Musa is suddenly serious.

"What's the matter?" asks Kim.

"I fear for Stella," says Musa. "Luna didn't show up here out of any maternal love for her. She wants Stella and her child out of her way."

"I guess there is nothing more we can do," says Shego. "I'm starving. Let's get something to eat."

"We'll remain out here on guard in case trouble decides to come back," says Maisha, scowling with her whiskers twitching.

"That black-hearted witch will be the death of me yet," says King Radius.

"I hope that's not a reference to one of us, Your Majesty," drones Icy then smiles.

The hours seem to crawl by as all sit waiting in the Comm Station. Kim suddenly lifts up her head and announces, "It's here."

"What's here?" asks Musa.

"The baby, what else?" says Kim. "I can hear it crying."

"Whoa!" exclaims Musa. "That's some keen hearing you have, Kim."

A few moments later, Flora enters the Comm Station supporting a pale faced Brandon.

"What happened?" asks Shego as she comes to relieve Flora of her burden.

"He fainted, the poor thing," giggles Flora. "He'll be okay but lucky for him he was wearing a crash helmet."

"What of the baby," ask all excitedly.

"A healthy boy as Vulpa predicted," says Flora, "but before you ask, no one can see him until tomorrow afternoon. Both mother and baby are doing well. Stella is nursing and then both will need to get some sleep. Tecna is staying with her on first watch and I have to go crash for a few hours."

Tecna comes briefly to erect a sound barrier and together all celebrate the birth of Stella's son late into the night and into the early morning.


	5. Welcome Sweet Little Mazal

**Chapter 60 : Welcome, Sweet Little Mazal**

It is almost mid-afternoon before all file in to see Stella and her baby – many still feeling the effects of late night and early morning celebrations.

That morning, another craft arrives from Eraklyon bringing with it Prince Sky and also Timmy and Helia from Red Fountain.

Brandon then smiles gently at Stella and his child and begins to sing, _"Lassù nel cielo blu non c'è una Stella più bella di te. __E come potrei amare un altra? Non potrei! Stella, come te amo!"_

"That was nice," replies Stella, smiling at him, "but what does it mean?"

"It is something Icy taught me," replies Brandon. "It means: Beneath the blue heavens there is not to be found one star more beautiful than you. And so, how could I love another. There's just no way! Stella, how I love you!"

"Well, that's the general gist of it," laughs Icy, "but it sounds more romantic in the original Italian."

"Aww, I don't care about that," says Stella between laughter and tears as she reaches with one arm to draw him to her. "It's still the sweetest and mushiest thing you've said to me in a long time, Snookum."

"Well," says Brandon, "I just wouldn't want to live any longer if I lost my sweet Stella."

"Well," says Stella, holding the infant up for all to see, "it's time for you all to meet Little Mazal."

"Whoa, he_ is _a big boy," remarks Kim at first sight. "How much did he weigh?"

"I don't know how to tell you his weight in units you would understand, Kim," replies Flora. "But, yes, he is big and overall I would rate him as a size 'ouch!'"

"Got that right," laughs Stella. "I thought I was going to burst before I gave birth."

"Bloom," says Stella, "I want to thank you for bringing me the pabulum and soy milk from Terra. He totally loves it and has eaten a half box already. But then the greedy little monster nearly bit off my nipples afterwards," she laughs.

"He's eating semi-solid food and has teeth already!" exclaims Kim in question and Shego and the Witches are also looking surprised.

There are a few differences between Human or Witch babies and Faerie babies as my adaptive mother, Vanessa, found out when she stuck her finger into my mouth to have a look see and nearly lost the tip to my 'buzz-saw and grinder'," laughs Bloom.

"A Faerie, or a Fae, as a boy is called," explains Tecna, "is born into the world with all his teeth erupted and ready to pretty much eat whatever an adult eats but a Faerie mother still has to suckle her child for a time because it is from her that he gets the initial injection of bacterial culture he needs in his stomachs to break down and digest food. If he does not get this culture or if the bacteria fail to establish themselves in his stomachs, then he can eat until he bursts but still die of starvation."

"You should also mention, Tecna," says Icy, "that a Faerie or Fae has two sets of teeth one behind the other. The first set shreds and sheers and the second set smashes and grinds."

"And only Faeries have wings and pointed ears. Faën have neither," says Brandon.

"Don't fret about it, Brandon," laughs Sky. "He'll be riding dragon back and pulling the ears off of Blue Trolls before his first birthday."

"Come on, Sky," scolds Stella. "Give him at least a few years to be just a child."

"He is almost more beautiful than you when you were born, My Little Star," says King Radius, brushing his daughter's cheek then placing a blessing hand on the baby's head.

"I hope you will not mind me naming him Mazal, Daddy, instead of Radius," says Stella. "But there have been too many kings of Solaria named Radius and I feel it is time for a change."

"I have no objection at all, Stella," replies her father, "and I wholeheartedly agree. Another Radius would make him King Radius The Eighty-Eighth. We would have to strike extra large Solidi just to accommodate his name. But does Mazal mean anything?"

"Mrs. Stoppable, the mother of Kim's boyfriend, told me that it is from an ancient Terran language called Hebrew and in Alfean it can be translated as 'constellation', 'star' or 'luck' depending upon the context in which it is used," explains Stella.

"A very good choice all-around," says King Radius, smiling.

Meanwhile, Mazal, unaware that he is the object of all this fuss and adoration, yawns, stretches, burbles then tries to find a comfortable position within Stella's arms to fall back to sleep upon her breast while all give out a sigh.

"It's time for everyone to go," whispers Flora. "Both mother and baby need their sleep. You may all visit later on today."

"Yes, I can well see that," says Tecna. "Let's all head out."

"And back to the Comm Station for more food, drink and celebration," suggests Shego, and all let up a muted cheer.


	6. Back To Work

**Chapter 61 : Back To Work!**

The next morning, the transportus hums and through its beam come Miss Faragonda and also Miss Griffin. They both spend time in Stella's apartment to congratulate the young couple on the safe and happy birth of their son and go "Gaw-gaw goo-goo!" over the new arrival. Shortly after, though, the two matriarchs summon Shego, Bloom, Icy and Wo-Hu to the Faeries' Boardroom for a meeting.

"You are far behind on your reports," says Miss Griffin, displeased, to Shego.

"Give us a break!" moans Shego. "We've had our hands more than full over the past few months what with the 'Darcy problem', Kim's arrival and transformation, Icy's relapse and the birth of Stella's baby. It has been a full-time job for all of us just to handle that."

Miss Griffin turns to look at Icy who is now on her feet and using a crystal walking staff to get around. "I realize that I have been quite a burden over the last few months," Icy tells her, "but I am feeling much better now."

"You look much better too," says Miss Griffin. "The last time I saw you, you looked like a stick figure."

"Do you have anything new to report, Bloom?" asks Miss Faragonda.

"Precious little," replies Bloom, frustrated. "Yes, we have opened a lot of rooms lately and have gathered and catalogued thousands of artifacts but we are no closer to identifying who these people are. Tecna found some ship's logs but nowhere within them is there any reference as to who they are. It's all 'we' this and 'they' or 'the enemy' that. It is as if they have deliberately gone out of their way to keep this information from us. We have also found references to possibly other colonies and settlements on Alfea but the names are all like Settlement A-5, Settlement J-46 and so on. These may be map or grid references but we have yet to decipher their system. For all we know, they could also be star references."

"You mentioned that Kimira in her last message said there are references that contain their history and achievements. Why haven't you found them yet?" asks Miss Griffin.

"With all due respect, Miss Griffin," replies Bloom, "you have no idea how vast this ship is. There are floors and compartments we haven't even explored yet and The Goddess alone knows when we will get through them all."

"Stormy accurately pointed out, these resources may be in a form that we are not familiar with. For all we know, they may be among all the artifacts we have yet to identify or we are mistaking for something entirely different and have been picking them up to look under them," says Icy while the two matriarchs frown considering this possibility.

"Would some extra staff help you any?" asks Miss Faragonda.

"Yes!" say Bloom and Shego together.

"We are already two people short with Darcy gone and Stella caught up with the duties of motherhood," says Shego, "and except for Brandon, all the guys have left."

"If I may put in a request of my own," asks Wo-Hu, "my staff and I would like to switch out. This jungle heat and humidity is oppressing for one who lives her life permanently dressed in a fur coat."

"Don't think twice about it," Miss Griffin tells her. "I'll have Yurika's Trix switch with you and I'll talk to M'Trika about giving you and your trix some time off for R&R.

"Thank you," replies Wo-Hu. "Some R&R would be most welcome now."

"You say that this young woman you have brought from Terra has undergone some sort of transformation and now she is genetically a Kimiran," says Miss Faragonda.

"Kim?" replies Shego. "Yes she has undergone a transformation and is – for all intents and purposes – a Kimiran but it has not helped much. We are bringing in three other individuals from Terra: Kim's boyfriend, Ron, a boy genius named Wade who may have insights into this technology, and lastly a disgusting little creature called a mole-rat named Rufus who also seems to be part of the mystery. Perhaps Kim, Ron and Rufus together might trigger something. They seem to be very much interconnected."

"Are you suggesting that they could be a trix?" asks Miss Griffin.

"I've never thought of that," says Shego, "but that may be exactly what they are. I have been thinking, though, that we should encourage Kim and Ron to tie the knot. I get the feeling that once here, they won't be returning to Terra. We might as well make them officially wife and husband on Alfea."

"Well, one thing at a time," says Miss Griffin. "I am more interested in discovering if they are truly a trix and if Ron and Rufus and perhaps even this Wade fellow will mutate into Kimirans. You may also tell Kim that I have assessed her grades and I shall have Professor Ediltrude assess her for any magical potential. She appears to be a prime candidate for enrolment at Cloud Tower."

"I'm sure that she will be more than delighted to hear that," smiles Shego.

"Well," says Miss Griffin, trying hard to stifle a yawn, "I think that that wraps up everything. Anyone have anything to add?"

"Nothing here," says Miss Faragonda and everyone else nods.

"Fine," says Miss Griffin, while standing up, "I expect, Shego, that you will have everything and everyone back to full production by the end of the week and a report on my desk."

Everyone is about to leave the boardroom when there is a loud ear-splitting cracking sound, the floor beneath them trembles violently and alarms begin to blare.


	7. The Bubble Bursts

**Chapter 62 : The Bubble Bursts**

Shego is aroused when she feels a clawed hand shake her shoulder to find herself looking into Maisha's worried face then looks about to see everyone groggily getting up to sit down on a chair.

"How long was I out?" Shego asks Maisha.

"Not too long," says Maisha.

"What happened?" she asks.

"It seems," explains Maisha, "that a large section of the mantle about the ship broke and slid down the side of the ship."

"Casualties?" asks Shego.

"Only one," replies Maisha. "Everyone was either in the Comm Station or the ship and at worst got a few bumps and bruises except for Kamala who was on guard outside when it happened and was hit by flying debris. There was a lot of blood and she is still out with a large lump on her head but Alysoun says that she has escaped the worst and will recover."

"Alysoun is here?" asks Wo-Hu.

"Yes," replies Maisha. "The first thing I did was to summon her. She has brought along Vulpa as well."

"Very good," says Wo-Hu. "I shall go see Kamala and have a talk with Alysoun."

"Alysoun and Flora want everyone to report to them for a physical examination," says Maisha.

"That would be wise," says Miss Faragonda.

Kim is suddenly in the room with an urgent look on her face. "Bloom, Miss Faragonda," she cries, "if you can possibly do it, please come to Stella's suite. We have a situation."

"What is it?" asks Bloom.

"Stella is in hysterics," says Kim. "Flora says that the baby is fine but Stella is holding him to her in such a death grip she won't let go that we fear she might crush him.

"This sounds like this will require the 'grandmother touch'," says Miss Faragonda getting up from her chair. "Come along Bloom."

Brandon opens the door to Miss Faragonda's knock with a worried expression and the look of someone caught in a situation he has no clue about how to handle.

Stella is sitting on the edge of her bed with Mazal in her arms and the look of someone whose mind has gone bye-bye. Mazal, sensing his mother's distress, is wailing and crying such a storm that Kim feels it must be heard in all parts of the ship.

"Those must be the strongest lungs in all Alfea," whispers Kim and Flora groans.

Miss Faragonda pulls up a chair to sit before Stella. "It's okay, dearest," whispers Miss Faragonda in that universal grandmother's way that always inspires trust. "You're safe, Mazal is safe and we are all here to protect you and him. But now you have to let go of him so we may put him in his bassinette to sleep," and Stella robotically hands Mazal to her with a faraway expression in her eyes.

Bloom takes Mazal from Miss Faragonda, places him in his bassinette and covers him with a blanket. Almost immediately the crying stops and little eyes shut in sleep. She then makes her way to beside Stella, puts her arm about her shoulders and whispers, "Stella."

Stella turns and in sudden recognition cries, "Bloom! My baby, Bloom!" then bursts into uncontrollable tears.

"He's okay," Bloom comforts her. "See, he's asleep in his bassinette."

"What is the matter with her?" asks Brandon somewhere between concern and exasperation.

Miss Faragonda stands up, grabs Brandon by his arm and quickly ushers him into another room. "What is the matter with you?" she snaps. "Honestly, honestly! Don't they teach you young men anything nowadays?" and Brandon regards her with a "Did I do something wrong?" expression.

"It's just that I've never seen Stella behave like this before," stammers Brandon. "Usually, she can take a blow to her chin and still come back fighting. But now she's…," and Miss Faragonda shakes her head and sighs.

"And now she's a mother and you're a father," states Miss Faragonda. "Stella's body is going through changes so she will bond with her baby and take up the duties of motherhood… and you, as the father of her baby, must give her all the support you can give her. She needs to know that you still love her and accept her child as yours and will protect and nurture both."

"But she already knows that," protests Brandon.

"Yes," says Miss Faragonda, "but now you must_ show _her as well. For the next few months she'll need special care and attention as much as your son so be there for them. Those are your responsibilities as a father."

"But I need to get back to Eraklyon," Brandon begins to protest again, "I have important things to do there."

"Then delegate them to your subordinates!" says Miss Faragonda crossly. "If you wish, I shall speak to Sky directly and impress upon him the need for you to remain here."

In the other room, Stella has finally gone to sleep in Bloom's arms.

"Thank The Goddess!" whispers Flora. "Try to get her to lie flat on her bed and cover her. We'll allow her to sleep for a few hours but by then it will be time to feed Mazal after which we will have to wake her up to nurse him."

Outside the Comm Station, a Medevac ship is lifting off to take Kamala and Wo-Hu back to Magix. Maisha elects to remain at the site until the arrival of Yurika's Trix. Shego and some of the others are also outside surveying the damage.

"This is a mess!" exclaims Shego. "So, do any of you know what happened exactly?"

"Alysoun and I did scans," says Tecna. "The ship has been resting atop a gigantic gas bubble. I guess when we started removing the mantel we created a slow leak that allowed the gas inside the bubble to escape. After the bubble lost so much pressure, it could no longer support the ship so it burst and the whole thing came crashing down. Then, with its support gone, the top part of the mantel cracked and slid down the side. Luckily for most of us, if not for Kamala, the top section fell out leaving the entrance free and missed coming down on top of the Comm Station."

"We need to start cleaning up this mess and make sure there is no loose material that can come down on us," says Shego. "Icy, you think that you and Bloom can do your fire and ice thing to break this into manageable pieces?"

"I'm sure that Bloom can do her Dragon's Fire thing," replies Icy, "but I'm still too weak to call up my ice powers more than once or twice a day."

"I see," says Shego, "then we will start by clearing away the smaller rubble. That means you too, Princess."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" protests Kim. "I don't have super powers and most of this stuff is much too heavy for me to lift let alone move. Am I to get behind it and shove?" and with that she makes a shoving motion with her hands before the rubble upon which a brown and amber fire bursts from her palms catching a piece of the broken mantel, hoisting it into the air then to let drop and smash to smithereens a little way off.


	8. Earth, Ice, Fire and Plasma

**Chapter 63 : Earth, Ice, Fire and Plasma**

Within seconds, Bloom and Vulpa are at the ships hatch. "What is going on?!" demands Bloom. "Stella's been startled awake and screaming her head off and Mazal is crying backup."

"We've had a little incident," says Shego. It seems that Kim has acquired some powers."

"I will go to Stella's suite and quiet her down," says Maisha. "The strangest thing I have learned about Humans and Faeries is that, when wrapped in fur, they tend to relax and calm down. They must have fur envy," she purr-laughs as she makes her way into the ship.

"Kim," says Bloom softly. "What happened?"

"I don't know," says Kim, dumbfounded and staring at her hands.

"Do you think you can do it again?" asks Bloom.

"I don't know," replies Kim. "It just kind-a happened!"

"Try to do it again but pick something smaller," encourages Bloom.

Kim selects a small bolder and holding out her hands makes as shoving motion. Again, amber and brown fire burst from Kim's palms, strikes the bolder and sends it hurling into the distance."

"Whoa!" exclaims Shego. "I don't want to be ever caught on the business end of that, Princess!"

"Bloom, Kim, Icy, Shego stand in a line for me a moment," requests Vulpa. "I need to check something out. Bloom, I think you may have already guessed it."

Shego, Kim and Bloom line up beside Icy and Vulpa examines them one-by-one. "Yes, it is as I thought," says Vulpa.

"Humour me, Icy, and tell me about the four kinds of dragons and their powers," asks Vulpa.

« She's got it, » sends Lady Pree to Shego. « For The Goddess' sake strike while the iron's hot! »

"There are Air Dragons, Fire or Red Fire Dragons, Earth Dragons and finally Water, Ice or Snow Dragons depending upon which state of the element Water they're in." says Icy. "So what?"

"Okay, The Great Dragon kept the splinter of Air Dragon's Fire for Herself and shelled out the three remaining splinters of Dragon's Fire to various groups. Let me start you off, Icy," says Vulpa, taking Kim's shoulders. "The Humans got the Earth Dragon's Fire and the Faeries, what does Bloom have?"

"Bloom has the Red Dragon's Fire. Everyone knows that," says Icy.

"So the Witches must have…?" leads on Vulpa.

Icy, turning paler than pale, barely makes it to a large bolder and sits down hard.

« Now! » Lady Pree almost screams in Shego's mind.

"So which splinter of The Great Dragon's fire_ did _the Witches get, Isha?" asks Shego.

"They must have…, must have…," stammers Icy.

"Go ahead, say it!" encourage Shego and Vulpa.

"The Witches got the Ice Dragon's Fire!" Icy finally blurts.

"Exactly!" says Vulpa.

« Thank The Goddess! » exclaims Lady Pree. « Now she understands. »

"You see, you've always had your Dragon's Fire," says Bloom, taking Icy gently by her shoulder while Icy looks up at her stunned with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You knew too, Shego?" asks Icy.

"I did, my love," replies Shego, taking Icy comfortingly into her arms. "But we had to get you to see that for yourself before you would believe."

Meanwhile Stormy, who had been in the Comm Station with Musa helping her to assess any damage, comes out to join them. "I think this has become a Quadrix matter," she tells them. "Could you others please leave us to some privacy for a bit?"

"Certainly, Stormy," says Bloom. "Come along, girls, let's continue this in the Comm Station."

"I'm confused," says Kim. "What's this about Earth Dragon's Fire?"

"If you are confused," says Bloom, "then we must be in shock. In short, Kim, you are the Human Guardian of the Earth Dragon's Fire."

"What was that?!" gasps Musa, looking back and forth from Bloom to Kim."

"That's right," says Vulpa. "I examined Bloom's, Kim's and Icy's aurae and they all have the same tell-tale signature of the Dragon's Fire. And, Shego, you have a similar tell-tale that is slightly different yet close enough as to make no odds. You are a Guardian of the Dragon's Fire as well. But the only thing I can think of are Plasma Dragons."

"I've never heard of Plasma Dragons," says Musa, lowering her eyebrows, "but I guess the Great Dragon does not tell us all Her secrets."

"And Icy has finally come to realize that she is the Mistress of the Ice Dragon's Fire," says Bloom and all give up a joyous whoop.

"That should give Chatta something to cheer about for sure," says Musa.

"O, My Goddess!" exclaims Bloom. "Have any of you seen them lately?"

"No," says Musa. "What's the matter?"

"It's that the Pixies have their bamboline-ball court right were the bulk of the mantel fell!" exclaims Bloom, trying to supress a vision in her mind of finding Pixie pancakes amongst the rubble.

All rush out of the Comm Station and almost immediately find Piff almost completely buried in Stormy's hair. The others are soon found about the ship. Amore is found on guard on top of Mazal's bassinette, Tune and Chatta are in Flora's room where Tune is trying to coax Chatta out from behind a mess of shrubs where she had taken refuge during the tremors. Digit is in Tecna's room and Lockette is in Kim's room playing with Panda Roo who had her caught in his favourite hold – the bear hug. Zing, Lady Pree tells Flora, is not far away in the jungle paying a visit to a hive of social insects which are the Alfean equivalent of honeybees and hobnobbing it with the hive queen over pollen cakes and nectar tea.

That evening, there is a celebration that even Stella attends with Mazal in arms. All herald a new era of cooperation among Faeries and Witches and the discovery of the Guardians of the Earth and Plasma Dragon's Fire.

Shego is starring at her glass of honey mead and thinking, "If Kim and I are Human and are now guardians of splinters of the Dragon's Fire could it follow now that we are also Kimiran that the Kimiran are also Human? Tecna said something about it. I'll have to check that out with her. I guess we'll only know when Ron, Rufus and Wade come to Alfea. The buffoon and his rat – euw, I'm so not looking forward to that!"


	9. A New Path

**Chapter 64 : A New Path**

Shego is stretched out on a pile of bolsters and pillows in Icy's and her apartment with Icy in her embrace with her head against her breast.

"Are you feeling better now?" Shego asks a tearful Icy.

"Somewhat while I'm here with you, my love, but I still feel that I'm still in shock over all this," murmurs Icy.

"I feel that I'm still reeling too," replies Shego softly. "This is going to change our lives in more ways than we could have ever imagined."

"Three Guardians of the Dragon's Fire found within a matter of minutes… and I among them," whispers Icy, sitting up. "I knew that my powers over ice and snow had to come from somewhere but it would have never have dawned on me that it was the Witch's sliver of the Dragon's Fire," and Shego smiles up at her.

"And I would never have thought of myself as the Guardian of the Plasma Dragon's Fire," replies Shego and Icy bursts once more into tears.

"Hey there, Snowflake! It can't be all that bad," says Shego, taking Icy again into her arms. "Where's my brave lady Witch?"

"I've been such a fool!" sobs Icy. "All this destruction, strife and even death for something I already had… something right under my nose that I couldn't see. I feel so ashamed and unworthy."

"I feel that I have been a fool in many ways too," says Shego. "I should've never left Team Go. Maybe if I had been less of a hothead and taken the time to explain to my brothers what they did that irked me so, maybe we could have worked things out. Well, hindsight is twenty-twenty so they say. Yet, I feel that if I went to them and apologized for my criminal behaviour, they would forgive me and take me back into the fold. Perhaps Bloom and the Winx would do the same for you."

"I could try," says Icy, wiping away tears. "It is said that Faeries do not hang onto grudges as do Witches. Maybe she and the others would forgive me but they really have no reason to. It is I who owes them all a life debt for saving me. And… I don't think they could ever forgive me for the death of Aïsha nor can I ever live down the guilt."

"Leave what is in the past in the past," advises Shego. "We have both been offered a clean slate and a chance to start over. Let's not mess up a good thing by dragging the past into it thereby scratching the scabs off of healing wounds. You should start thinking about what good things can be done with your gift of the Dragon's Fire."

"I can think of a number of good uses for the Dragon's Fire that I've learned through my studies," says Icy. "Have I ever told you that my mother was training me to be a healer? And now with the Dragon's Fire, I can do ever so much more."

"That's the idea, Snowflake," says Shego, kissing Icy's forehead and rocking her. "Kim will have to be trained on how to use her sliver of the Earth Dragon's Fire and soon before she burns herself with it, Also, I could stand to have training from the expert on the subject.

"You're right, my love," whispers Icy looking up into Shego's face. "You have much to learn and so too does Bloom."

"You could ingratiate yourself with Stella by helping her take care of Mazal – even if it is only to watch over him for a few hours so she can get away and stretch her wings now and then. I did that for my mom after Wego was born and proved to be more than she could handle and Mazal, by all accounts, is going to be a handful."

"Yes, there is that and I could also teach her how to meditate so she'll relax and not be so a-flight and a-flutter all the time," says Icy. "But what about the others?"

"Well," laughs Shego, "I think that being a-flight and a-flutter comes with the territory of being a Faerie but it could help her too. Hmm," thinks Shego aloud, "does Musa know how well you play the flute or how beautifully you can sing? I hear the Musa loves to play the lute and that to me sounds like a great combination. I bet you could teach her music and songs from Italy and Africa she has never heard of. You could make beautiful music together," and they both laugh.

"I didn't know that Musa plays the lute," says Icy. "I have only heard her play the guitar. Perhaps I could interest her in Spanish guitar? I also know several good pieces for_ oud _and_ ney _that might spark her interest."

"I'm sorry I shall never get to meet this Aïsha you've told me about. I have a feeling that Spanish guitar, calypso and flamingo would really be up her alley," muses Shego.

"You're right," murmurs Icy with a tear in her eye. "She loved to dance and she and I were really more alike than many would have believed.

"You love to dance too, Snowflake," smiles Shego. "I have watched you belly dancing for Stormy and you are far beyond just being an amateur. And you have a real way with those little bells. You should put on a performance for us all."

"They're called _sagat,_" giggles Icy, "but I think I would feel too shy to dance for anyone but Stormy."

"You're putting me on!" laughs Shego. "I've never yet seen you being shy about doing anything." There is a pause then, "As for Flora and Tecna, I have no idea what you could do for them but why not ask Bloom and the others or maybe Timmy and Hélia when they next visit?"

"I guess I could do that," admits Icy.

"Well, Snowflake," grins Shego, "enough of this seriousness. It's time for some fun. I'm going to get you!"

"No you're not!" laughs Icy with bright fire burning in her dark-brown eyes.


	10. Baby Blues & New Arrivals

**Chapter 65 : Baby Blues & New Arrivals**

Over the following weeks, Icy's health continued to improve. She could now walk upright and normally without the need of her crystal staff but she continued to use it not as something to lean upon but as a sign of her position as Mistress of the Ice Dragon's Fire. With Stormy to guide and steady her, she was slowly regaining her ability to fly. Overall, though, she was happy to have Shego retain her position as leader of The Quadrix and to continue to be her consort.

Yurika's Trix arrived three days after the falling mantel mishap. Maisha gave Yurika a compressed version of the situation at the site then sped through the beam of the transportus as if her fur were on fire.

Steady progress was being made in clearing the rubble from the site. For Stormy, there was a silver lining to the cloud of the mantel mishap. Until then, she still had to do regular recharging to the ship's power cells which was taxing her strength. After the section of the mantel fell, the photoelectric cells that recharge the ship's main power cells were exposed to the light of the Huntress, the Hart and all three of the Three Sisters. As soon as light fell on them, they took up the duties of powering the ship and several devices that regulated power storage and distribution throughout the ship were reactivated.

Mazal was proving to be a difficult baby who constantly fussed and cried and often refused to eat even when offered his favourite pabulum and soymilk and had difficulties falling and staying asleep. As this went on Stella's tensions also kept rising until she spent most of her waking hours being jumpy, irritable and weepy then taking her frustrations out on Brandon and driving Flora up a wall trying to be peacemaker. Finally, when Stella announced that Mazal no longer required to be nursed after every meal, Icy offered to take him into her apartment and babysit him for part of the day. Stella was so grateful for this offer that she nearly gift-wrapped the little darling before dumping him into Icy's arms. However, in Icy's apartment, Mazal would calm right down and spent most of his time sleeping. Mealtimes also came and went without a hitch. Icy passed her observations to Shego and Alysoun who both agreed that the problems with Mazal stemmed from Stella but could offer no practical solution.

After Shego alerted Bloom to the situation it didn't take long for Bloom to discover that several of Stella's problems arose from Stella's upbringing in her father's palace without the guidance of a mother. King Radius was so intent on educating and dressing Stella to be the next Queen of Solaria that it never occurred to him nor was it brought up by any of her tutors that part of her curriculum should have included Home Economics & Childrearing 101 – after all, what were servants, maids and the royal nanny for? Because of this, Stella would come knocking on Bloom's and Flora's door all hours of the day or night with a crying Mazal in arms all a-flight and a-flutter and in a panic because Mazal had made some noise or did something that she had not expected and Flora would have to tell her time and time again that it did not mean that there was something wrong with him but that it was just part of the normal behaviour of a baby. Finally, an exhausted Flora together with Bloom and Kim sit Stella down to an intensive course on being a mother.

While this was going on, Miss Griffin made good on her promise by sending Shego an assistant – a blue-skinned and lotus-eyed Witch named Meera. She and Flora soon hit it off having discovered that they had similar talents although Flora's talents were towards the botanical while Meera's were toward the zoological. Within the week, Meera was conducting classes in yoga and a different form of meditation from what M'Trika had taught Shego. Shego and Icy, nevertheless, seize the opportunity to convince Bloom that Stella must partake in the classes. Not given a choice by Bloom, Stella reluctantly takes the classes with a lot of disruptive bad grace but Meera's classes work their magic on her and Stella soon finds her inner peace and harmony. Having achieved this, Stella and Brandon soon kiss and make up and Mazal, in response to his mother's newfound inner peace, resolves to be a normal healthy and happy baby.

The last to come was a cat-like Faerie from Alfea College named Spika whose specialty was archaeology. The first thing she did upon her arrival was to have a hissy-fit over the archaeological information that was lost because of the careless and haphazard way in which sections of the mantel had been removed and the pieces scattered hither and yond without any thought to order and chastised them all roundly for not doing a geological survey of the area before touching anything. Her anger was somewhat placated after Bloom and Shego show her the miles of video and stacks of photos taken in and about the ship and the hundreds of volumes of Darcy's meticulous cataloguing and bookkeeping. Spika still ordered cores to be drilled about the ship and, after chemical, botanical and zoological analysis, determined that the ship had been buried far longer than thought – at least half a million years give or take a millennium. Under Spika's supervision, many of the mystery items were soon identified and named but the promised resources in Kimira's final message continued to elude them.


	11. A Concert

**Chapter 66 : A Concert**

« Your staff needs some time off, » says Lady Pree to Shego and Flora to whom she has now become visible. « They have been working hard but I hear the frustration of being on a treadmill with this project. Perhaps now a concert would be in good order. »

"Yes, that is a great idea," says Musa when Flora and Bloom approach her with the idea of a concert, "but perhaps Meera should be the featured artist. She is from the planet Bhrata which is also a part of the Harmonic Nebula. I'm sure she can offer us something that will be a refreshing change from the usual."

"You want me to put on a concert?" asks Meera, surprised and smiling. "I would be most happy to and I am sure that I'll put on a performance that includes something to please all."

A few days later, a low stage is set up in the Comm Station behind which is a semicircular acoustic reflector designed by Tecna and Musa who claim that it will reduce the harsh echo of the Comm Station but enhance and focus the music from all the instruments so they may be heard clearly by all without amplification.

Bloom is watching Meera who is seated in what seems to be a most uncomfortable position waiting for everyone to come in and settle before beginning her concert. Across her lap is a strange instrument that looks like a potbellied lute with an extremely long neck with a lot of strings and a small pumpkin attached at the top. "What is that?" she whispers to Musa.

"It's called a_ veena_," replies Musa excitedly. "I have seen only pictures of it but never heard it being played. I think we're in for a treat."

Shego is seated on a cushion with Icy in her arms not knowing what she is about to hear from this strange instrument. Meera strikes the first note which is a drone that seems to resonate with something deep within her soul. Next is a ripple of higher notes that invoke an image of curtains being drawn apart to reveal a vista of lush jungle vibrant with colour. On the ground are animals of every description and in the air and upon the branches are beautiful birds whose songs are as varied and colourful as they are.

"I am fortunate to be here," thinks Shego as Meera's music enwraps her in its spell. "At last, I am among those who accept me for whom and what I am. I have a good and meaningful position in this society and, most of all, the love of a beautiful woman whom I have come to love as well. Alfea is where I belong…, without a doubt, here is where I belong."

Kim looks at Shego with Icy in her arms while the magic of Meera's music captures her being. "We have changed a lot," she thinks. "I never thought I would see Shego at peace within herself. Strange, though, I always thought that I would be the one within her arms. Still, I can only feel happy for her."

Behind Bloom and Musa, Yurika's Trix is seated lost in thoughts and dreams that only Cat-Witches can fathom and purring in a deep unison that compliments the drone of Meera's veena.

Meera smiles as the piece concludes and everyone awakens from her dreamlike state then applauds.

"Thank you," says Meera. "The next piece I wish to play for you requires a percussionist. Musa, please come up on stage," indicating that Musa should seat herself at the tablas next to her.

"These look like strange bongo drums," remarks Musa while looking over the small drums.

"I'm not sure what those are," replies Meera, "but do you think you can play them?" indicating the tablas.

"Of course I can!" grins Musa. "Just lay me a beat, sister!"

"Dha Dhin Dhin Dha  
Dha Dhin Dhin Dha  
Na Tin Tin Na  
Ta Dhin Dhin Dha," intones Meera.

"Whoa!" says Musa. "Lay that on me again."

Meera begins again and in two seconds Musa is echoing on the tablas. "Exactly!" says Meera. "You may add as much ornamentation and embellishment as you want but those sixteen beats must remain static and distinct. I shall start with a drone then nod when I'm about to start the melody. On the seventeenth beat, you start playing and repeating that cycle."

Meera begins the piece and right on cue Musa starts the cycle on the tablas. Everyone is again captured in the rhythm – even little Mazal who is lulled to sleep in his mother's arms.

Icy, with her eyes closed as if dreaming, opens them, smiles at Shego, looks pensive and then as one touched by an inspiration she gets up and quietly makes her way to the stage and quietly seats herself beside Meera. Meera looks at Icy, puzzled, until a bamboo transversal flute materializes in her hands and she begins improvising in and around the music of the veena and tablas.

"Whoa!" thinks Musa of Icy. "She's unbelievable! Who would've ever have guessed?"

The piece concludes with loud applause from everyone and praise and admiration being lavished on Icy by Meera and Musa. "Thank you," says Icy, blushing deep crimson. "It really wasn't that much."

Hardly has the applause stopped when Shego shouts, "Dance for us, Isha!"

"Yes, dance for us, Icy," echoes Stormy excitedly and then the Cat-Witches add their voices.

"Dance for us, Icy?" whispers Stella to Bloom, Flora and Tecna who shrug open-handed.

"Dance for us!" pleas Stormy again. "At least, dance for me."

"Okay, okay, I'll dance for you," smiles Icy and an enthusiastic "Yeah!" goes up among the Witches. "But I need to go change. Back in a flash," and she vanishes.

As they wait, some idle chatter is going on among the Faeries, Pixies and Witches. Meera has traded her veena for a lute-like instrument she says is an oud. Meera is busy tuning the oud while Musa is working on the tablas and she, Stormy and Musa discuss the dynamics of the next piece. Meera strums the oud and frowns. "Something's not right here," she says aloud. She turns the oud over and shakes it then a little being wearing a large sleeping cap falls from out of the oud onto the mat before Meera.

"Piff!" Tune scolds Piff who is starting to cry because of being ousted from her cozy sleeping spot while Stella is looking panicked fearing that Mazal would be awakened and start wailing in duet with Piff. Stormy, however, picks up Piff and sets her atop her cloud of blue-black hair and soon both infants are sound asleep.

Icy is soon back in her ice-blue eyes and silver-haired guise, wearing a bedlah with veils attached to her wrists, a sheer scarf hanging from her hips and a transparent veil across her face. About her neck is a piece of complex jewellery. Bloom and The Winx take one look at the costume and become apprehensive.

"You have nothing to fear," Icy reassures them. "My Disenchantix and Gloomix lost their powers once Lord Darkar and Valtor were defeated. They can do you no harm but they are still appropriate for the style of dancing I shall be doing for you.

Icy signals her readiness to dance to the instrumentalists who are Stormy on a tambourine-like instrument called a_ bodhrán, _Meera on oud and Musa on the tablas.

Stormy taps once on the bodhrán with a small striker then incants, "Foah, foah, foah-ah-ah-ah!"

Kim is listening and wondering why, although Icy's interpreter spell identifies the language as Ancient Witchspeak, she is not hearing a translation but just the word "foah". Stormy strikes the bodhrán again then starts a chant which seems to Kim to be long, drawn out and mournful but the words are suddenly clear to her:

_O Ishandra, Thou Witch of ice and snow,  
O Thou Mistress of the White Ice Dragon's Fire,  
Though cold Thou art as the caress of winter,  
Thou settest mine heart ablaze!_

All this time, Icy has been completely still except for the slow and graceful movement of her arms and head. Stormy strikes the bodhrán yet again then all the instruments begin playing and Icy swings into action.

Musa watches amazed as Icy's body bends and sways with remarkable grace and agility as she makes the veils flutter and fly over her head and about her hips which are swaying in counterpoint to the movement of her high ponytail. Then she sets her finger-cymbals a-jingle – each at a different rhythm – which sets up harmonics that speak of deep mysteries and exotic faraway planets. Icy makes her way slowly to everyone in the audience to dance for a time before each. When she reaches Stella, Mazal is awake and seems entranced by the tinkle of Icy's sagat and squirms to be free from his mother's arms. While Icy continues to dance before them, Stella supports Mazal upright by holding his hands while he stomps his little feet then falls "boom!" on his bottom with the infectious laugh of a baby which has everyone in the crowd aww-ing and giggling over the little darling. "Little scene stealer!" thinks Icy but not unkindly, smiles, then moves on.

Brandon is, meanwhile, watching Icy dancing through the crowd and thinking, "Wow! She may be the Witch of ice and snow and she may be the Mistress of The White Ice Dragon's Fire but when she dances she's hot! hot! hot!" then yelps when Stella jabs him hard in the ribs with her elbow.

"I know that look," Stella snarls at him in a whisper. "Don't you even dare to think of going there. I've already had to free you from the clutches of one Witch. Force me to deal with another and she'll not be the only one who'll be sorry."

Lastly, Icy comes to dance before Shego and Kim picks up on the subtle difference in her movements as if by her dance she's saying, "This is for you, my beloved. For you and for you alone."

When Icy again turns to dance for her entire audience, another entity makes her entrance into the Comm Station – first as a mist but then as a column of mist and then as the image of a young woman with warm brown skin, blue eyes and a somewhat African hairdo. She is wearing a dress that brings to mind a vision of sea waves and from her back are spread a pair of Thalassix wings the colour of corals that she flutters gently and gracefully as she dances beside Icy.

The Winx start gesticulating and pointing in Icy's direction and Icy stops dancing and puts her hand to her nose expecting to find that an ugly wart has sprung up on it or that it has grown by six inches.

"Aïsha!" exclaims Bloom then Icy turns to come blue eyes to blue eyes with the apparition and looks about to lose it.

Bloom gets up ready to rush towards Aïsha but something tells her to stop. Meera, sensing the same thing, also whispers to Stormy and Musa to stay put.

Bloom is holding back the remaining Winx and the Cat-Witches but Stella is demanding to know why and the Cat-Witches are looking confused.

"This is not for us, yet," Bloom tries to explain to Stella and the others.

"I can feel it too," says Flora. "I think we should return to our places and wait. Calm down, Stella! Breathe in and breathe out and find your inner peace. You're going to have Mazal all upset, agitated and crying."

Stella looks down at her son who is frowning and whimpering because of his mother's moment of anxiety and whispers to him, "Hush, Mazal. Mama's here to protect you. I'm here…, I'm here."

The Pixies have Aïsha surrounded and are all smiling and chattering excitedly except for Piff who is crying because her desperate attempt to settle on Aïsha's head nearly resulted in her tumbling onto the floor as she passes right through Aïsha's ghostly body.

« It's okay, Piff, » Piff hears in her mind. « I can no longer touch you nor you me but I shall be eternally here to watch and protect you. » and Piff stops her crying and begins to smile. « I have a little gift for you, » then places a ghostly finger upon Piff's lips and says, « Open. »

"Aïsha, Aïsha, don't go away. Stay with Piff, stay with Pixies," pleas Piff while all gasp but look at her and each other smiling.

« I can't, » says Aïsha, « but you have a special mission. You must be Stormy's Pixie now. She has many wonderful gifts she does not know about or understand yet but to develop them you must be sure that she always has sweet dreams and keep at bay the thunder and lightning that rage in her head and prevent her from reaching her full potential. And I want you to be happy too. Can you do this for me? »

"Yes, Aïsha, I do this for you," says Piff, smiling joyfully, then flies and lights atop Stormy's head while Stormy smiles with tears in her eyes and whispers, "Thank you, Aïsha."

« You others have your bonded Faeries and you, Zing, have Shego. You are very brave, Zing, to bond with a Witch but together your lives will be filled with many good things and many exciting adventures. Now all of you go to them. »

Aïsha approaches The Winx whom Musa has joined. « Don't attempt to come too near or touch me, » she tells them. « I'm a Guardian Faerie now and by rights, I shouldn't be visible to you. But as your friend, know that I shall be watching over you too. And that includes Mazal as well, » she adds, smiling at Stella and her baby.

"You hear, Mazal," Stella whispers to her little one. "You have a special Guardian Faerie," and Mazal burbles and goo's happily.

Aïsha approaches Icy who is still looking dazed. « As for you, Icy – Oh! I forgot. You prefer to be called Ishandra or Isha now. Well, as for you, Isha…, no more guilt or remorse, you hear me? Be happy and live well. But for the few moments I have left to be with you, perhaps you and I can dance together. »

Stormy strikes the bodhrán and hisses sharply, "Icy, snap out of it! She's talking to you."

"What?" says Icy.

"She wants you to dance with her," whispers Stormy and strikes up a rhythm which the others pick up and Icy and Aïsha start dancing together in perfect harmony.

Stormy sounds a concluding tap on the bodhrán bringing Icy's and Aïsha's dance to its finale then Aïsha fades away in the same manner she appeared. There is a loud applause as all get up on their feet to surround Icy.

"Oh, lady," exclaims Tora-ko, "you've got the moves! Even though you are not a Cat-Witch, you could put many of us to shame! Who was your partner?" but Shego signals urgently to her not to go there.

"Her name is Aïsha and she is a dear friend whom we lost not that long ago," explains Bloom then Tora-ko nods in understanding.

Mazal is waving his arms and making excited noises as Stella approaches Icy with him in her arms. "I think he is saying that he likes the way you wiggle and wants to play with your tinkly-things," says Stella.

"How just like a man," laughs Icy.

"How did you get that kind of a sound out of them?" asks Musa, pointing at Icy's sagat. "May I see?"

"I can't let you touch them yet, Musa," warns Icy, "or they will burn you."

"They're hot?" asks Musa, puzzled.

"No," replies Icy, "just extremely cold. Part of the secret of their unique sound is that they are forged from a special alloy from your home world in the Harmonic Nebula, Musa. The other part of the secret is that I freeze them to well below the temperature of liquid nitrogen before I start playing."

"I never knew you had so many talents, Icy," says Bloom. "It just goes to show how very little we know of each other," she adds sadly. "We really need to remedy that," and Icy smiles at her.

Musa is sitting on stage strumming her guitar and everyone retakes her place. Her song speaks of dragons, magic and forbidden potions and, although lost in Musa's song, it is obvious to all that it holds some bitter-sweet memories for her.

Icy is the next to go on stage to play a solo on a metal transversal flute and smiles and blushes over the enthusiastic applause she receives when done.

The last piece of the concert is a late evening raga played by Meera on sitar and Musa on tablas. The concert closes with all singing the Alfean Planetary Anthem,_ "O Brilliant Jewel Amongst The Stars, _together in both Alfean and Witchspeak. Stormy, Bloom and Flora then clap their hands and trays ladened with food and drink appear before all and the feasting begins and lasts well into the night.


	12. What Must Be

**Chapter 67 : What Must Be, Must Be**

Shego awakes with the light of the Huntress bright in her eyes, puts her arm over them and groans.

"What is the matter?" asks Icy, looking down at her with ice-blue eyes.

"I have the worst headache," grumbles Shego.

"I warned you to go easy on the Alfean honey mead," laughs Icy.

"It goes down smoothly enough but then sneaks up on you from behind and clobbers your brains out of your skull through your ear holes."

"Well," says Shego, "that's a good description of how I feel but I'm not having a hang-over."

"What then?" asks Icy.

"I have been trying to put it off for as long as I could," groans Shego, "but now I have no choice but to go to Middleton on Terra and bring Wade, Ron and his rat to Alfea."

"Why is that a problem?" questions Icy.

"They seem nice enough."

"Well, maybe Wade and Rufus," admits Shego, "but Ron just makes me want to grab him by his throat and throttle him," and she shivers.

"I'm sure that once you are up, showered, dressed and groomed you won't feel so bad," smiles Icy, "and by then, I shall have breakfast and a large pot of Turkish coffee waiting for you."

"That stuff is like road tar," says Shego, grimacing, "I don't know how you can drink it. You'll have me so wired, I'll be bouncing off the walls," and they laugh.

"True," admits Icy, "but most times the only cure for too much of the one is the other."

Kim awakens as the beams of the Huntress light up her face. "Ron'll be here soon," she thinks excitedly, "and so shall Wade and Rufus." She goes to her closet and picks out that special dress that Stella worked so hard to design and create for her, lays it out on her bed, then goes to eat breakfast, shower, dress, groom and ready herself. "Today is my wedding day," she whispers joyfully.

"Kim is beside herself in anticipation," Tecna tells Wade. "Tell Ron to dress snappily and be ready to meet the new-look Kim. Be sure that he compliments her on her new dress although, once he sees her, his expression is going to say it all."

"I shall be off immediately to the Stoppables' house," says Wade. "Luckily, everything is packed and ready to go. I've managed to get Ron down to one large duffle bag that he can carry over his shoulder. Once I showed him those orientation vids you sent, he came to realize that he's being taken to where there is an advanced society with more amenities than he can imagine and not somewhere out in the boondocks where he needs to pack everything short of the kitchen sink. I've even persuaded him to leave the two cases of Bueno Nacho behind. Rufus will be in his travelling cage, as Shego requested. Ron and I have taken your retinal-cram in Alfean and Witchspeak. We held a farewell and bon voyage party yesterday. I managed to do damage control from the trouble Shego had started with the Stoppables. They're all on good terms again and they wished him well on his voyage."

"Does Ron know what will happen as soon as he arrives?" asks Tecna.

"Not a clue," grins Wade. "I think it's best we keep it that way. I just told him that he'll be attending a reception which is not a lie if it is still not the whole truth. How is Kim taking all this?"

"She's excited as I said," says Tecna, "but still none too happy about some of the conditions of a marriage here on Alfea. There seems to be two conflicting personalities within her. Her earlier personality, although overjoyed is rebelling, but her new Kimiran personality won over showing her the logic and necessity of it. Shego told her to 'just go along with it' and then she and Ron can work out their own terms and conditions in private after the wedding."

"It looks then like we have a go," says Wade. "I'll be back here in three hours."

"Perfect," smiles Tecna. "I'll have Shego come by for pick-up in three point five zero hours."

When Wade arrives at the Stoppables' house, Ron is still in his room, in his pyjamas and trying to decide whether he should wear his black suit or his blue. He finally calls downstairs to his mother. "Wear the blue one, dearest," she calls back to him. "The black one makes you look like you are dressing for a funeral instead of a formal welcoming reception. "

Wade, Ron and Rufus make it back to Wade's house just a few minutes before Shego arrives to transport them to Alfea. Ron barely has time to adjust to the light of their arrival when suddenly he finds himself in a barren room with only Shego and wants to have angry words with her.

"Shut up and listen," Shego tells him. "I shall be doing the talking and the questions asking."

"What?" says Ron open mouthed. Ron starts to protest this treatment but soon realizes that on Alfea Shego is far more powerful than she ever was on Earth and not even Mystical Monkey Kung Fu would win out in a face-off. Then suddenly, beside Shego appears a seriously nasty looking woman with silver hair whom Shego introduces to him as Icy, the Head Witch of Alfea.

"Is this him?" asks Icy.

"Yes," replies Shego. "I was about to explain things to him."

"Firstly," asks Shego, "do you love Kim?"

"Yes, with all my heart," replies Ron emphatically. "I would die for her!"

"Fine," says Shego, "for otherwise I would take you right back to Earth and Middleton where you'll stay and you'll never see Kim again," and Ron looks at her shocked. "The first thing that is going to happen once you leave this room is that you are going to marry Kim," Shego tells him flatly.

"What?" gasps Ron.

"But my parents would never allow…."

"This is Alfea. Your parents are on the other side of the universe and have no say or influence here," interjects Shego. "You'll be married according to Alfean laws and traditions and there will be no ifs, ands or buts about it"

"Marry Kim? Right now?" asks Ron, flustered. "Not that I object but why didn't anyone tell me?"

"This_ is _our way of telling you," replies Shego sharply.

"Well, shouldn't that be_ our _decision?" objects Ron.

"Look, sidekick," snarls Shego, beginning to lose her patience, "Kimmy wants to marry you and Alfea is a matriarchal…."

"Is what?" asks Ron, frowning and scratching his head.

"It means women are in charge," says Icy, thinking Shego is right about him. "You need to understand, Ron, that, on Alfea, which is populated by mostly women, an unattached man is a source of no end of conflict and trouble. I_ don't _need this kind of trouble, Shego doesn't need this kind of trouble and, certainly, Kim, does not need it either.

"You and Kimmy can make whatever arrangements you want after the ceremony," adds Shego "but right now a clear message needs to be sent to all these babes that you are Kimmy's and there is to be no fooling around."

"And is Wade being forced into some shotgun wedding too?" Ron wants to know.

"No, but only because he's too young," replies Icy, "and also because in about four months Tecna will be taking him to Binos where he'll no longer be my problem."

"Alright, alright, I get the point. It's kind-a drastic," says Ron still somewhat peeved, "but okay. I'll do it for Kim."

"Great," says Shego, looking relieved.

"Now when you leave here this is what's going to happen…."

An hour later, Ron and Shego step out of the spaceship. It takes a few moments for Ron's eyes to adjust to the light of the Huntress but by-and-by he is able to see Kim seated upon a throne chair under a shelter that is open on all four sides. She is wearing a dress that reminds him of Faerie tales and mediaeval princesses and upon her head is a gold tiara. Ron looks at her and feels his heart melting with love. At her right is a knot of people including the Cat-Witches, Vulpa and Alysoun. Wade is also among the crowd standing beside Tecna and Rufus and the Pixies are all seated on the crossed arms of one of the Cat-Witches. There is someone with her back to him who appears to be wearing nut-brown fur and a long white gown. Ron misses seeing her tail, but when she turns around, Ron finds himself face-to-face with a comely young woman with a simian face, heavy eyebrows and dark, piercing eyes.

"Muh-muh-muh monkey!" screams Ron in panic while turning and making to run for the hills.

"Ron!" cries Kim angrily, rising halfway from her chair but to be stopped by Bloom and Tecna.

"Stay put and calm down, Kim," whispers Bloom. "We'll cover the sitch," and Kim has to smile and laugh.

Shego is before Ron with a green plasma lit fist just under his nose. "She is a Simian-Morph not a monkey and she is the High Priestess of The Goddess who will be officiating at your wedding." Then she beckons desperately to someone in the crowd to come forward.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" asks a beautiful woman dressed in leaves, flowers and feathers who lands beside Ron and takes his hands.

"Muh-muh-muh!" stammers Ron still in a panic.

"It's alright to feel nervous," the Faerie tells him. "Here is some aromatherapy for you." Then, as she fans him with her wings, Ron's nostrils are overtaken by a wonderful scent that both calms him by draining away all fear and makes him feel as strong as an oak.

"Thank you, Flora," whispers Shego to the young woman.

His fears abated, Ron makes his way to Kim to kneel before her. Kim smiles at him then touches his forehead with the index and second finger of her right hand. Ron stands up. A blonde with golden eyes steps forward as also the High Priestess. A blue felt box materializes before the blonde which she opens to show two etched gold bands. Kim takes one of the bands and slips it onto Ron's finger and repeating an oath line-by-line after the High Priestess she accepts Ron as "her man". Ron takes the second band and slips it onto Kim's finger. Then, Ron repeats line-by-line his oath to Kim which sounds disturbingly to Ron as if he's just agreed to be Kim's willing slave and servant rather than her husband. But Ron looks into Kim's face which is beaming back at him and thinks, "If I am to be a slave then I would want nothing else than to be Kim's slave. And it is still far better than losing her forever."

That part of the ceremony completed, Kim and Ron next walk stately to a small table just outside the shelter upon which is a crystal goblet, a crystal carafe filled with amber liquid and a small crystal bowl of salt. The High Priestess pours from the carafe a measure of undiluted honey mead into the goblet then from the bowl adds a pinch of salt. After a blessing is said over the goblet, she offers it to Kim who in turn offers it to Ron. Ron needed not to be reminded to take only a small sip because the mead was strong and almost overpoweringly sweet with a sharp aftertaste from the salt. Ron offers the goblet back to Kim who takes a small sip then pours the remainder into a lit brazier which explodes into a brilliant flame shooting towards the heavens. Then Kim throws the goblet onto the ground and shatters it under her foot.

There is a long silence. "Is this where I get to kiss the bride?" Ron whispers to Kim.

"No," replies Kim with an amused smile, "this is Alfea so this is where_ I _get to kiss_ you_," and does passionately so as a loud cheer of joy goes up among the guests.


	13. Rufus

**Chapter 68 : Rufus**

Rufus is fit to be tied – which he already is. That little person with the blond hair had tricked him. He thought he was just playing a game with her then he suddenly finds himself trussed like a turkey while another little person wearing a helmet under the instructions of a big person with magenta hair is poking and prodding at him. When he breaks loose, he's going to get them good he thinks blackly. And where is his buddy Ron?!

While he is thinking on that, some more of the big people come into the room. One has brunette hair who waves a hand over him and he feels himself relaxing and thinking that he could like her a lot. There is a person with navy hair who doesn't seem to be doing anything and another with silver hair who just looks mean and Rufus decides that he doesn't like her at all. Then the mean one proves to him that she really is mean by sending a painful blinding light into his eyes that has him screaming and struggling again to be free.

"Easy, Rufus," says a sweet voice sounding like Mother Nature herself, "the worst is over now." Then the brunette waves her hand over him and he feels himself relaxing once more.

"He understands us now?" asks the little person with blond hair.

"Yes, he understands now, Chatta," replies the nice one.

"Make him say something, Flora," demands Chatta.

"Squeeebe!" cries Rufus angrily, not requiring any coaxing from Flora.

"Oh! That's painful!" exclaims the big one with navy hair putting her hands over her ears while the others grit their teeth.

"Well, we certainly can't have that," says the magenta haired one. "Can you do anything for him, Musa?"

"Sorry, no," replies Musa.

"Well, he certainly doesn't sound any too bright, does he?" says Chatta.

"Chatta! Shame on you!" chides Flora. "That was very impolite! Tecna's scans have shown us that his brain is as well developed as yours. He has just not had the advantage of fully developed speech capability and an education such as you have. Now, I think you owe Rufus an apology. "

"Sorry, Rufus," says the little one – her face red.

"Humf," says Rufus, accepting Chatta's apology but still miffed.

Meanwhile Tecna is in conversation with the little one with the helmet she calls Digit.

"He is going to require an operation on Binos," Tecna tells the others. "Flora, do you think you can knock him out for a few hours? I don't want him frightened and panicky when he goes with me through the transportus."

"Perhaps I could flash-freeze him," offers the mean one, "that way, when you thaw him out on Binos, he'll be as fresh, tender and tasty as the day you bought him," and the nice one scowls at her disapprovingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Icy," drones Tecna, "but all I require is for him to be asleep for a bit, and Rufus gives the mean one his best angry look for daring to suggest freezing him like a Pop-Pop's Mini Corn Dog.

"Flora?" asks Tecna and Flora once again passes her hand over his head. This time, there is a strong, sweet smell then everything goes black.

When he opens his eyes, Rufus finds himself in the room with the same group of big and little people.

"I have changed his vocal resonator to give him full speech capability," Tecna is explaining to the others. "We had the proper nanites in stock so it was just a matter of an injection and the change was completed in an hour.

"How do you feel, Rufus?" asks the kind one named Flora.

"Hungry!" exclaims Rufus but Musa is still putting her hands to her ears and groaning.

"Bring it down a few octaves," Musa tells Tecna who then waves a hand over him.

"So you are hungry?" asks Flora.

"Yes," replies Rufus in a voice now sounding like Ron during one of his up-tight moments but bearable.

"Much better," says Musa.

"What would you like to eat?" Flora asks.

"Nachos! Cheese!" exclaims Rufus, patting his tummy in expectation.

"Cheese, I understand," says Flora, "but I have never heard of nachos. Do you know what they are, Icy?"

"No," says Icy. "Probably something invented after I left Terra. We'll have to ask Ron or Kim. But what he calls 'cheese' is coagulated and fermented milk from a Terran beast called a cow."

"Yuck!" exclaims Musa, making a disgusted face. "How can anyone call that food?" but Icy just shrugs, "Whatever."

"Perhaps you would like to try a new kind of cheese," encourages Flora, offering Rufus a cube of local cheese.

Rufus takes a careful sniff of the cube of purple squishy stuff Flora has given him, takes a small nibble then crams the remainder into his mouth with delighted eeking.

"It must be_ hoku fusso," _laughs Flora, borrowing a phrase from the golden furred Pixies called the Gashta who also have a mad love for Alfean vegan cheese.

"I think it is safe to let Ron in now," says Tecna.

Flora goes to the door and calls for Ron to come in.

Ron rushes into the room all excited and in a panic while Tecna starts thinking that now she is glad that she had heeded Kim's warning about how easily Ron gets upset about what he doesn't understand and found a plausible pretext to keep him outside the operating room.

"Hi, little buddy," calls Ron. "How are you doing?"

"Ron!" exclaims Rufus, running to the edge of the table to greet him but stops when he looks into Ron's face then runs to hide behind a piece of equipment.

"What's the matter, Rufus?" asks Ron puzzled.

"You're not Ron," cries Rufus. "Your eyes are all wrong."

"Eyes are all wrong?" questions Ron.

"See for yourself," says Flora, calling up a mirror for Ron.

Ron looks into the mirror to see that his eyes are no longer dark but grey with silver flecks.

"Alfea has touched you, Ron," says Icy. "You are becoming Kimiran. Do you feel any different?"

"Well," admits Ron. "everything is awfully loud and bright now and people seem to have this glow about them but I thought it was just the result of being brought to Alfea, being suddenly married to Kim and just being tired."

"That's the exact same thing Kim was saying," says Tecna.

"What about Rufus?" asks Ron concerned. "Has he changed? Is he okay?"

"He's just fine," Tecna assures him.

"Come on out, Rufus," Ron tries to coax him. "It's Ron."

"Not Ron!" insists Rufus. "Your eyes are wrong!"

"This never fails to draw him out," grins Ron with a wink.

"Well then, Rufus," says Ron in a teasing voice, while opening one of the many bags of Rufus' favourite food he had smuggled to Alfea in his baggage, "I guess then you don't want any nachos. They're fresh right from Bueno Nacho. Maybe I'll just eat them all myself."

In a flash, Rufus is at the edge of the table with his hand-paws held open and is soon munching happily on a nacho.

"May I try one?" asks Icy.

"Sure," says Ron. "help yourself."

"Corn chips!" exclaims Icy surprised and delighted then the others are crowded about Ron wanting to try one too.

_"Hoku fusso!" _exclaims Musa then everyone laughs.

"Say, Ron, how many bags of these did you bring to Alfea?" asks Icy then winks at him.

"Me! Me! Me!" insists Rufus, dissolving the magic moment.

Ron hands Rufus another nacho. "Thank you," says Rufus as he accepts it and starts munching while Ron looks shocked.

"He's talking!" exclaims Ron.

« Duh! » thinks Icy.

"Well, Rufus," says Ron, once getting over his surprise, "I guess we have both changed but inside I'm still the same old Ron I've always been. How about I take you for a stroll of our new home?" he asks, while slipping Rufus into his cargo pants pocket. "Then we'll go for a nap."

"Yeah-hay," shouts Rufus joyfully as Ron heads with him out the door.

Flora waits until the door closes then starts smiling and giggling.

"What's with you?" asks Musa, frowning.

"I like him," blushes Flora. "He's silly."


	14. What To Do With Ron?

**Chapter 69 : What To Do With Ron?**

It is a bright and beautiful day on Alfea. The Huntress is shining down golden and life-giving. The flowers are in bloom. The bees are buzzing. All the birds are singing. All seems merry and bright. But to Ron, it is just another rotten day for him in Faerie Land.

"All I needed you to do was put labels on some data cubes but, like the buffoon you are, you had to stick them all on the wrong side," shouts Shego.

"But you didn't tell me that there were right and wrong sides to them. They have six, after all!" protests Ron.

"Ya!" puts in Rufus with his hand-paws on his hips.

"You could have asked," yells Shego.

"Now I have to undo all you've done," growls Stella, royally ticked that this had to happen just before she was to leave the Comm Station to attend to Mazal. "Have you no idea of how many months of irreplaceable data stored on them may be lost now forever or how long it will take me to repair the damage and at what personal cost to me in magic energy units?_ I _don't have M-E-U's to waste fixing_ your _stupid mistakes!"

"But, I said I was sorry...," begins Ron.

"Not a word more!" rages Shego. "Just get out and don't come back. And from now on, keep out of my sight and out of my way."

"Or I shall transform you into something ugly and slimy," adds Stella then, turning their backs on him, they stomp back into the Comm Station.

"Well, if they can do without me, then I can do without them," says Ron sulkily to Rufus while taking his leave of them.

"Good-bye!" scolds Rufus then blows a raspberry towards the Comm Station.

After just one short week of being on Alfea, Ron was wanting back on Earth with his wife, Kim. He did like the Winx Club except for that blonde, Stella, who seemed only able to think of herself, hubby, and her kid and made no end of nasty remarks about his mission clothes. Flora and Bloom were kind enough but they shared nothing in common. His friendship with Musa got the kybosh put on it when she tossed him out of her apartment for nearly wrecking her dad's saxophone by tripping over it. Tecna, Wade and Stormy had formed a clique that did not include him. Of the Witches, he rather liked Stormy but she seemed to be keeping her distance from him. Icy gave him the willies now that he understood her powers and, furthermore, he thought that she and Shego truly deserved to be stuck to each other. And the other Witches he didn't want to get near. Then, to add bitter icing atop his cake of misery, Kim was no longer_ his _Kim. Although married to her, she is now this strange Kimiran woman with Earth Dragon's Fire whom he barely recognizes or understands – furthermore, despite her new powers, she still can't cook. He had no desire to become Kimiran. His new extended hearing and vision were causing him headaches and he didn't really trust Flora's aromatic painkiller. He just wanted to remain being good ol' Ron.

"And, if I have to choke down one more Alfean field ration, I'm going to puke!" screams Ron.

"Alfean field rations, blooekh!" grimaces Rufus, pointing his finger into his mouth and making retching sounds. "We want Bueno Nacho!"

"Got that right, Little Buddy!" seconds Ron as they walk on.

Ron is shuffling down the jungle path that leads to the park the Faeries had created as a spot to relax outdoors knowing that Kim also likes to spend part of the morning there to work out with one of the Cat-Witches and he prayed that it would not be Hana-ko.

A challenge to demonstrate his Mystical Monkey Kung Fu ended badly for Hana-ko, a member of Yurika's Trix. She and her sisters thought that Ron's description of Mystical Monkey Kung Fu was a riot so she thought to have some fun playing cat-and-mouse with him during a challenge then quickly finish him off. However, Hana-ko got too overconfident and made a dumb novice's mistake which Ron took full advantage of to land a smart martial arts blow which brought her down. Although Hana-ko contested Ron's victory, Yurika, their leader, sided with Ron telling Hana-ko to suck it up and concede to defeat honourably. And Tora-ko, the youngest, just laughed at her. After that, the Cat-Witches treated Ron with more respect and Yurika got to thinking that there may be something to Ron's Mystical Monkey Kung Fu. But Ron had dumped a very large bucket of ice water on Hana-ko's feline pride and now she hankered for a re-match and pay-back.

He is about halfway to the park when he spies the back of a young woman with red hair dressed in cargo pants and a tank top also walking leisurely in the same direction.

"Kim! Kim!" calls Ron, running up to her.

"Kim's in Magix shopping with Stormy, Ron," says the woman, turning and smiling at him.

"Oh!" says Ron, brought to a sudden stop then remembering that she and Kim wear the same size and often swapped clothes. "You're Bloom, aren't you?"

"Yes, and good morning," replies Bloom.

"Hi-ya!" calls Rufus from Ron's pocket.

"Hi-ya! to you too, Rufus," Bloom greets him.

"You're really upset about something, aren't you?" Bloom asks him, seeing a ghostly image of Ron floating above his head with its hands to its head and seemingly screaming its anxieties and frustrations to the heavens. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I don't know," says Ron but then, feeling the need to tell his troubles to someone who at least looked human and somewhat like Kim, he pours out his heart's woes to her.

"It is not easy finding your place in a new society," sympathizes Bloom. "I lived for sixteen years on Terra then suddenly found myself here without any background or a minute of initiation into Alfean culture. For instance," laughs Bloom, "no one told me until a week after getting my wings that I had to shake off of them any traces of Faerie dust every night before retiring. So, I contracted a dandy infestation of itchy, bloodsucking wing lice which I almost spread to my friends and throughout all of Alfea College. I had to throw out my bed sheets, my pillows, my mattress, and any furniture with cushions and also all my clothes then spray my room with a magical mist to kill what lice might have been left. Then I was quarantined for a month and could wear only disposable clothes until the nurse at Alfea College declared me and the college louse free. Until then, I was none too popular with anyone at Alfea College. And then there's the day while still a student I created a gigantic stink bomb in the cafeteria kitchen because of a mess of flip-weed I had cooking in the microwave. It was for a potion I was concocting but I had forgotten about the flip-weed until it was burning. The ironic thing was that the potion was supposed to give me good judgment."

"Oh man!" cry Ron and Rufus together, wiping their hands over their faces. "I guess it's funny now but was not very funny then," says Ron.

"Darn right!" agrees Bloom. "That last episode cost me a week of after school detention cleaning up that mess then helping the chef prepare all the next day's meals. But I actually learned a lot of new things about cooking that week and the chef and I eventually became good friends."

"You have to give yourself time to adjust," says Bloom gently after a moment. "Things will work out by-and-by. I'm sure that Shego and Stella have cooled off by now and by the end of next week all will be forgotten."

"I hope so," says Ron then his stomach rumbles.

"I'm getting hungry too," says Bloom, patting what Ron thinks is her heart. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Not more field rations!" protests Ron. "I've had nothing else for a week."

"Is that all you've been eating?" gasps Bloom, astonished. "You mean no one told you about the galley?"

"Not a word and all there is in our kitchenette are field rations and protein drink," says Ron.

"Then come along," encourages Bloom, taking Ron by his arm and heading back the way he had come.

When they arrive at the galley, they are in time to see Stormy slam a refrigerator door with a loud bang then shake an angry fist at it.

"I thought you were in Magix with Kim," says Bloom to Stormy.

"Kim is still there. I got bored and came back early. Now I'm starving but I can't find even one decent scrap to eat. I'm so fed up with the same-old-same-old!" storms Stormy.

"Field rations?" asks Ron.

"Yes, and don't even joke about it," groans Stormy. "That's all we've had time for since the two old ladies started putting the thumbscrews to us to get us moving on this project. If I have to eat one more of them, I'm going to puke!" Then Ron does burst out laughing and Stormy glowers at him.

"I was planning on making something for myself," smiles Ron. "Do you want to join me?"

"Yes!" exclaims Stormy but then she hesitates. "But I don't know if I can eat what you eat."

"I need to explain a few things to you first," Bloom tells him.

Once Bloom goes through the differences in a Faerie and a Witch diet and how everything has been divided as Faerie, Witch and Common with its own refrigerator, utensils and flatware, Ron nods and says, "This is just like home. Okay, Ladies, watch the Ronster at work."

Ron goes to the common refrigerator, selects a number of items, tastes, refines his selections then divides everything into three groups.

"Could you chop these up fine for me, Bloom?" he asks pointing to one of the groups of food. "Stormy, I need these nuts shelled," then pushes another group to her side of the table, "and I'll do these."

"Wait just a minute here!" snarls Stormy. "Just who do you think_ you _are that you can tell_ me _what to do?"

Ron is about to make a defensive reply when Bloom, who is standing behind Stormy, mouths to him, "Let it drop."

"Stormy," says Ron in measured words, "in my galley, everyone who wants to eat has to help in the preparation. Are you hungry or are you not?" Stormy looks at him sourly but nevertheless starts shelling nuts.

When done, Ron collects the three groups and puts them into a blender and turns it on.

"I've never heard of jubleberries being mixed with flip-weed and knarelnuts," whispers Stormy to Bloom. "I hope he knows what he's doing."

"Almost there," smiles Ron.

Ron spoons the contents of the blender into two pita pockets then cuts each in two offering a piece to Bloom and Stormy, taking one piece for himself and handing the last to Rufus but Bloom and Stormy wait for Ron and Rufus to take a bite before trying it themselves.

"Goddess!" exclaims Stormy.

"Something's wrong?" asks Ron nervously.

"No," beams Stormy, with soft blue light building in her eyes. "It's delicious, wonderful, fantastic and beyond! Are you sure you don't possess some sort of magic?"

"You must have some magic," exclaims Bloom infected by Stormy's excitement. "I've never tasted anything so delicious in my life! How and where did you learn this?!"

"It is a natural talent, I guess," says Ron then tells them of how it emerged when he was forced to take Mr. Barken's home economics class.

"It just seems right to you," says Stormy, smiling, and Ron nods.

"You know, Ron," says Bloom, looking inspired, "this might be just the ticket you need to make good with the group."

"Really?" asks Ron.

"Right on!" smiles Stormy, picking up on where Bloom is going with this. "Have you never heard that the fastest way to people's hearts is through their stomachs? Make more dishes like this and you'll have everyone eating from out of your hands."


	15. Ron: The Saved & The Savior

**Chapter 70 : Ron The Saved & The Savior**

Ron is sitting with Rufus on what he has come to call his thinking stone when he hears the sound of beating wings then a beautiful woman with magenta hair lights beside him. She starts talking to him but he is not listening to her because he's in a trance looking deep into her indigo eyes. Never has he seen so many beautiful women in his life! Even these so-called Witches are like "Wow!"

"Alfea to Ron! Alfea to Ron!" teases Tecna. "Come in, Ron."

"Oh! Hi,Tecna," says Ron, shaking his head to rid his mind of the illusion of being drawn into her eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine," replies Tecna, "but what are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm not all alone while Rufus is here with me," Ron tells her. "I just wanted to be where I could think for a bit."

"Thinking, hmm," smiles Tecna with a wink. "Shouldn't overdo that. I hear it's awfully hard on the thinker," then they both laugh.

"Bloom told me that you're feeling excluded from the group," says Tecna. "I have something for you to do. Come back to the Comm Station with me."

"But Shego ordered me never to step foot into the Comm Station," moans Ron. "She and Stella are probably still sore at me for destroying those data cubes."

"You can breathe easy," laughs Tecna. "They weren't damaged in the least. The matter of the labels I had taken care of on Binos."

"Oh?" asks Ron, looking surprised.

"Everyone seems to think that just because my people and I are cyborgs that we never make mistakes and that I am 'Little Miss Perfect'," says Tecna. "The truth is that when we do mess up, we do it big time. Mislabelled data cubes or cubes with the labels on the wrong side are so commonplace on Binos that we have technology and devices on site to deal with it. Luckily for you, though, neither Shego nor Stella tried to fix them. They put them aside but then Stella had to complain loud and long about Kim's dumb husband destroying everything. She didn't have the nerve to say it while Kim was around, though. I'm sure Kim would have had a few choice words for Stella in your defence."

"Stella!" steams Ron. "Why can't she say one nice thing to me? Why is she constantly bad-mouthing me and putting me down and acting as if I'm the source of every problem here? Even the Witches treat me better than she does. What's her ish – as Kim would say?"

"Yeah," chimes in Rufus. "Stella equals Nasty," he adds while spelling it out in the air.

"Don't prejudge her, Ron," says Tecna gently. "She's not had an easy time of it here. She's palace bred and used to having maids and servants do everything and wait upon her hand and foot. This outdoor jungle life is as alien to her as is Alfea to you. She's also recently become the mother of a very difficult baby. She's just using you as someone to let off steam at. Go easy on her and be patient with her and she will come around. Besides, her bark is far worse than her bite."

"Well, hurting other people's feelings is still not the way to let off steam or solve problems," grumbles Ron.

"Agreed," says Tecna, "but I knocked both Shego and Stella down a peg or two for you when I asked them what was going on in their minds when they gave you the original data cubes to label without first burning back-ups. So, here is where you come in," and Ron looks at her with his interest piqued.

"What might I do?" asks Ron hopefully.

"Because we have thousands of data cubes that need to be copied, I brought a duplicator and a reparator back with me from Binos," explains Tecna. "It will be your job to create, label and package copies and also to order and store the originals."

"But what if I mess up again?" frowns Ron.

"That's next to impossible," smiles Tecna. "The machines automatically sense which side is up and set them to the proper orientation. They even stamp a marker on each to show you where to affix the label. Don't worry about a thing. I will teach you all you need to know."

"Thank you, Tecna," says Ron gratefully but wondering if this was not just some menial task to keep him busy and to keep an eye on him.

"It is no menial task, Ron," says Tecna, seeming to have picked up on his very thoughts. "It is a very important one that urgently needs to be done. And if Shego, Stella or any of the others give you a hard time about a task_ I _have set you to, then you let me know and, by The Goddess, I'll settle things with them in a hurry. Now, come along."

During the next few weeks, Tecna taught Ron how to use the duplicator and reparator and went through with him the basics of reading Alfean and Witchspeak and how to put items in order according to each language. When she felt that he had reached the point when he could be left to do his task unsupervised, she announced to the group that he had graduated from the course and presented him with a certificate and a badge marked "Replication Officer."

Although, happy now to be seen as a team player in the eyes of the group, Ron realized that he still had an issue to resolve with Hana-ko. She wanted a re-match and Ron knew fair well that next time around Hana-ko was not going to leave herself open for a lucky punch. He felt sure that not even Mystical Monkey Kung Fu would come to his rescue and he was in for a sound thrashing and defeat at her hand-paws.

Finally, about a month after, the inevitable happens when he goes to the Faerie Park in search of Kim and finds Hana-ko there as well. Hana-ko demands a re-match then and there and, although Ron tries to back down, it rapidly escalates into a shoving and shouting match. Kim is watching from the sidelines and not interfering reasoning that the two had to work out their differences between them and would step in only when she sees that Ron is in real danger. Suddenly, something in the branches above them catches her attention.

"Ron! Above you!" yells Kim, pointing urgently.

Ron looks up and sees a large snake about to drop on top of Hana-ko. He rushes Hana-ko and brings her down and out of harm's way with a good old-fashioned football tackle. Hana-ko is back on her foot-paws hissing and snarling and ready to dive into a have-at-him with Ron until she sees that Ron is beating the daylights out of some blurry, ropey thing upon a nearby rock. She approaches the rock to look at the now dead creature and, realizing what it is, she stands there frozen like a statue.

"Are you okay?" asks Kim when Hana-ko continues to stand there unmoving well over several minutes.

"You've saved me," says Hana-ko in a hushed voice and with wonder in her eyes. "That's what we call a stealth-viper and it's the deadliest ambush predator on Alfea. I would never have seen it until too late."

"But how could you miss something that is brilliant green and dark brown?" asks Ron.

"We can't see the difference between shades of colours as well as humans do," confesses Hana-ko. "We gave up most of that ability in trade for night-vision and for motion detection. A stealth-viper is near invisible to us and will maintain the same position for weeks on end until an unwary someone stands under it. If it drops on you and bites you then you have only seconds left to live. I have already lost sisters and many dear friends who never stood a chance against it."

"I am so sorry for you," whispers Kim with tears coming to her eyes.

"So am I," says Ron, "but it's hard to believe that such a beautiful creature could be so deadly."

"It's easy to misjudge something by its looks," says Hana-ko, "and it would seem that I have done that very thing about you, Ron Stoppable. I would have never believed that I would be owing you a life debt."

Ron looks up at Hana-ko with his eyebrows lowered in question.

"It means that because you have saved my life, you are now my sist… well, I guess then, my brother forever. But you are still like a cub who has just barely opened its eyes and who has no idea of the dangers that lurk in the jungle. I shall take you as my cub and teach you all that I know about how to say alive in the jungle," and with that she takes him into her arms and bunts his head and face with hers.

"Well, this is really awkward becoming a Cat-Witch's surrogate cub," thinks Ron, "but still, she's pretty soft, warm and snuggly. I could get to liking this. Now, do I call her 'sister' or do I call her 'momma'?"


	16. Ron's Feast

**Chapter 71 : Ron's Feast**

The seasonal jungle rains came down upon the site with a vengeance. The Huntress and her companions were blotted from the skies by dark, ominous clouds. The air was constantly split by the crack of lightning and the booming of rolling thunder. All the jungle fauna was hiding. Stella was having fits about being deprived of sunlight and Mazal was wailing in sympathy along with her. Spika and the Cat-Witches were in misery because their fur absorbed the moisture from the humid air and was constantly damp and itchy – and they smelled dreadful! Only the jungle plants and Flora felt relief in the rain. Everyone else, although performing her and his duties, did so with disinterest and in a deep blue funk.

Ron is packing up the remaining few data cubes he had done that day to be shipped off to the great library at Cloud Tower. Beside him is the wreckage of a half-eaten field ration which he had managed to force down. Rufus complained about the end of the nachos Ron had brought with him to Alfea but was, nevertheless, stuffed with vegan cheese and bread and spent most of his time sleeping in the bottom of Ron's pocket.

"This planet's all wet!" grumbles Ron to Kim.

"It is," laughs Kim in response to Ron's corny joke, "but there's nothing either you or I can do about it."

"Well, I'm going to try," huffs Ron.

Ron's opportunity to do something came soon enough. Yurika and Tora-ko came in out of the rain after completing their watch but behind them raced in an armoured insect the size of a large armadillo. There was a lot of screaming, panicking and running around but Tora-ko soon dispatched it with a few lightning slashes of her samurai sword. Shego assigned the task of cleanup to Stormy and Ron. After lifting up the dead insect and putting it on a sledge to be dragged away, Ron takes a sniff at his hands.

"Say, Stormy, is this chap edible?" asks Ron.

"Most insects are," replies Stormy, "although I have never eaten this one before."

"What's it called?" inquires Ron.

"Search me," laughs Stormy. "You'd be best to ask Meera."

But, when they did ask Meera, the name turned to be "Fthissk" if anything. "It's a pillbug," decides Ron.

In the galley Ron and Stormy are soon pulling apart the giant pillbug. Stormy was supplying Ron with a running commentary of "This is good. Avoid that," and a few "Eww, that's so gross!" thrown in for good measure. And Bloom, who had come along to help out, did a vanishing act the moment the carapace exploded messily when Ron made the initial incision. In the end, Ron was able to extract about a kilogram of meat with the consistency of raw lobster. A scan with Tecna's food analyser came back with results that indicated it was safe for Witch and Human consumption.

"What are you going to make with this?" asks Stormy.

"I don't know yet," replies Ron, "but I have an idea or two. You can help out by grinding these and pounding them as close to a powder as you can," and hands Stormy a large bowl filled with seeds resembling large kernels of corn. This time, Stormy sets herself eagerly to the task without scowling or complaint.

Meanwhile, back at the Comm Station…

"Tell me you're joking!" exclaims Shego, shaking her head in disbelief. "If you are going to allow Ron to cook for us then you must be crazy or have a death wish."

"I know what I'm doing," says Bloom, fighting to remain calm. "Besides, what do you know of Ron's cooking?"

"Well, forgive me, but I plan to pack my own lunch that day," drones Shego.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it," says Icy, joining the conversation. "Aren't you forgetting, my love, that you got your big break when you came to Alfea and Kim got hers as well. So, allow Ron his chance to change and develop too. It may well be Mother Alfea's intensions are to give him gifts that are even better than ours."

"Fat chance of that!" growls Shego.

"I agree with Icy," says Bloom. "You and Stella should just let up on him. He's trying hard to fit in and take up his share of the load."

"Very well," says Shego, resigned. "I shall allow the buffoon his chance to become a whatever."

"And you can start by not calling him a buffoon," snarls Bloom, now ticked.

"Whatever," shrugs Shego.

Back in the galley…

Ron is removing his first creation with pillbug meat from out of the oven.

Ron samples one of the pyramid shaped pastries. "Not bad," but it could use some Diablo Sauce. What do you think, Stormy?"

"Not a taste I'm used to but, yeah, not bad," is Stormy's opinion. "Do they have a name?"

"The best name I can come up with is imitation lobster samosa," Ron tells her. "But, if I know my puddy-tats, Spika and the Cat-Witches are goin' t'go crazy for them – especially when I add a catnip garnish."

"Spika won't touch them," says Stormy. "Spika's a Faerie not a Witch and Faeries, as you know, are strict vegetarians."

"Thanks for reminding me," says Ron. "The next step is to create something that's Faerie friendly."

Bloom comes back to the galley just as Ron and Stormy are preparing the next dish.

"Is it safe now?" asks Bloom hesitantly.

"Yes," Ron assures her. "We are about to make spanakopita. I was thinking that I should colour them with blue food colouring to set them apart from any of the Witch dishes."

"Spanakopita? I love spanakopita," smiles Bloom. "But you know, Ron, if you want to get on the good side of a certain blonde Faerie, you should colour them pink, cut them into stars and serve them as Stella Stars."

"The way to Stella's heart is through her stomach," grins Ron.

"That's 'hearts' and 'stomachs'," corrects Bloom with a giggle.

As this is going on, a hungry Tora-ko comes into the galley looking for a snack. "Something smells awfully good," she remarks. "May I have one?"

"No," says Ron, "you will get to try them later during the feast. Try to take one now and I'll have to rap your paws."

"Well, you could try," grins Tora-ko, "if you think you are fast enough. But, okay, I'll wait."

There is a pause then Tora-ko continues, "The oceans and seas of my home world are teaming with fish and other seafood. We like to eat fish raw as thin fillets wrapped in a blanket of sticky grain then cut into small section that are just the right size to snag with a fingerclaw."

"Humm?" says Ron.

"Anyway, a race of off-worlders came to love our cuisine so much so that they made it part of their culture. Their problem was they had no fingerclaws like ours. They made an attempt to imitate them using a sharpened twig but that turned out to be clumsy at best. Then some smart someone among them got the idea to use two such twigs like pincers. That worked perfectly, so they refined them and called them 'food sticks'."

"We have a way on New Witch Haven to cook with leaves," puts in Stormy excitedly before anyone else could get a word in. "We use the broad leaves of the blister plant that has pockets of water trapped on its underside in reserve for when the season turns hot and dry. We cook spiced, ground zebra steak by putting it into pouches made from the leaves with the blister side in. As it cooks, the blisters boil then burst cooking the mixture with steam and adding a delicate flavour to it as well."

Bloom then tells about how her adoptive mother, Vanessa, who ran a flower shop came to learn about edible flowers and the wonderful flower petal salads she could make from them.

As everyone talked, Ron made mental notes and soon had many wonderful dishes planned in his head.

When the feast came there was a vast array of food to be had. There were the pillbug samosa that the Cat-Witches devoured with much chops licking and purring. There were a number of inventive salads which included flower petal salads that Spika and the Winx Faeries just adored. Stormy went ga-ga for the tarantula meat and spiced pea puree cooked in an edible broad leaf native to Alfea. There were éclairs filled with sweet coconut cream as well as Alfean breadfruit pudding that everyone loved. Stella adored the Stella Stars that Ron had created for her and was soon blushing and smiling at him. Rufus declared the nachos with vegan cheese to be_ hoku fusso _and the Pixies thought it was pretty fine fare as well. Bloom, Wade and everyone else dived into the salty and cheesy "pop-corn" made from the same kernels that he had Stormy grind into tortilla flour.

Shego is sitting a little ways off eating her packed lunch with increasing distaste as the delicious aromas of Ron's feast began to surround her.

"Come join us, my love," Icy beckons her.

« This is pretty fantastic food, » Kim sends to her.

Shego comes reluctantly to sit between Icy and Bloom and takes one of the tarantula tamales that Stormy was downing with gusto and is soon licking her fingers and smiling as she reaches for another. "I knew you would have a change of heart," Bloom whispers to her.

"I say that Ron should do all the cooking for us and be our Head Chef," declares Icy and everyone gives up an enthusiastic "Yea!"

"I would be happy to," says Ron, taking his turn at blushing and smiling and feeling that he was now truly a member of the group and doing what he loved best.


	17. I Can't Stand It Anymore!

**Chapter 72 : I Can't Stand It Anymore!**

A few weeks after Ron's feast, all are nearly knocked off their feet when the ship shudders and there is a loud klang and thump to the larbord side of the ship. No sooner has it stopped when Kim hears desperate pounding at the entrance door.

"Are you okay?" asks a worried Tora-ko of Kim and Ron once they open the door to their suite.

"A bit shaken but fine," Kim tells her then steps into the hallway.

Kim looks up and down the hallway and sees the other Cat-Witches checking with everyone in the other suites. It took only a moment to know that something was seriously wrong when they hear hysterical screaming and shouting from Stella's suite. Yurika uses her override authority to open the door and rushes in with Kim and Bloom coming behind. In the suite, they find Stella and Brandon knelt beside an overturned bassinette and Mazal on the floor next to it.

"He's dead! He's dead! My baby's dead!" Stella is screaming.

"He's not dead, Stella," says Brandon, trying to calm her. "He can't be dead if he is crying," – which he was in a voice loud and pitched high enough to shatter crystal.

"Here, Stella," says Bloom, kneeling beside her and taking her into her arms while Kim rubs her back soothingly. Stella looks up into Bloom's face but "Bloom, Bloom, my baby! My poor Mazal!" is the extent of what she could say.

"What's going on?" demands Ron in a panic while standing at the entrance to Stella's suite then sees Mazal on the floor and crying.

"Kim, let me hold him and calm him down" begs Ron, picking up on Mazal's distress.

"A bad idea, Ron," replies Kim. "He may have injuries that we can't see," noting also that Stella has shifted from panic to maternal and protective mode and was not about to allow anyone to touch her baby.

"Come along, Cub," says Hana-ko, taking Ron firmly by the arm with her clawed hand-paw, "We have everything under control. There is nothing you can do for the moment."

"If I can help any…," begins Ron.

"We'll call you," breaks in Kim before Ron can finish. "Go with Hana-ko. I'll explain things later."

Moments later, Alysoun, Vulpa and Flora are in Stella's suite with medical equipment in talons, paws and hands.

"I need more room in here," chirps Alysoun. "Bloom, you may stay but everyone else – out!"

"I'm not going anywhere," insists Brandon. "I'm staying right here by my wife and child."

"Very well," replies Alysoun, "just don't get in the way. Where's Musa?"

"Right here," says Musa, entering the suite.

A few hours later, Flora enters the boardroom where the others have gathered.

"How are Stella and Mazal?" asks Bloom.

"Physically, she's fine and so is Mazal. There has been no head, organ or bone trauma. At worst, Mazal is going to have a bruised arm for a bit. It also seems that Aïsha had a hand in preventing things from being any worse. He's back in his bassinette asleep with Amore watching over him," then everyone gives up a sigh of relief.

"The Goddess bless Aïsha!" exclaim the Faeries in a hush.

"But Stella is a different matter," continues Flora. "I fear for her mental well-being. She was still in a state of shock and screaming about not being able to take it here any more and begging to be taken home to Solaria before I put her out. I see no need to keep her or Mazal here. Another incident like this could push Stella over the edge and her constant stressing and panic attacks are not doing either Brandon or Mazal any good."

"We were_ all _extremely lucky this time," says Shego. "A large bolder blocked the only hatch out of the ship and it took the combined strength of Kim, all three Cat-Witches and me to force the hatch open from inside.

"Oh, My Goddess!" gasps Flora with her hand over her mouth. "I heard nothing about that… uh… I think it's best then to keep any mention of this from Stella or Brandon.

"Agreed," say Bloom and the others.

"Well, it seems that we all know what needs to be done," says Shego. "Bloom, would you see to it?"

"Yes," nods Bloom, "I'll arrange immediately for transport to take them back to the Royal Palace of Solaria."

The next morning, there are tearful good-byes as the group sees Stella, Mazal and Brandon off to Solaria in a shuttle piloted by King Radius himself. An hour later, Shego calls Bloom, Icy, Yurika and Spika for a meeting.

"No way!" snarls Spika, banging her hand-paw on the tabletop.

"This is an order not a request, Spika," Shego tells her in an angered monotone while trying hard not to shout at the catlike Faerie. "The mantle comes down."

"You can't just go in and remove the mantle any old which way," insists Spika with her ears plated against her skull. "There is a method to doing this and consideration must be taken for any important artifacts that may be buried in or under it."

"Safety and lives are more important," says Bloom, looking at Spika. "I understand your concern but even you realize the danger the last slide put us in."

"This would also be a good time to start training Kim on controlling Dragon's Fire," adds Icy and Spika glowers at her.

"Okay," says Shego, "here is a compromise for you, Spika. You may supervise operations while Kim, Icy and Bloom remove the mantle and I'll have Stormy make audio/video records as everything progresses but that is as far as it goes. I want the mantle over the hatch and any other dangerously loose material down by week's end."

"This is still far from optimal," growls Spika but, seeing that Shego is not going to make any further compromises, she reluctantly agrees.

Shego watches as everyone leaves and notices the angry swishing of Spika's tail.

« She's going to be trouble, » thinks Shego.

« I agree, » sends back Pree.


	18. Spika Wins Out

**Chapter 73 : Spika Wins Out**

Shortly after the departure of Stella, Mazal and Brandon, the Pixies are clamouring to be taken back to Pixie Village. Only Zing, Shego's Pixie, and Piff, who felt obliged to stay because of the promise she made to Aïsha to be Stormy's Pixie, elected to stay behind. Shego teleports the others back to Pixie Village where all were welcomed back home with great joy. It was during that brief visit that Shego learned that she was now known among the Pixies as "The Good Witch" and was glad that her name was neither Glinda nor that she came from the North. Bloom orders an exhausted Flora back to Linphia for a vacation and a rest, seeing that she was near the breaking point from the stressful months of maintaining the peace among this motley crew. Musa takes off on a gig touring the Improv Planet. Finally, Alysoun and Vulpa take their leave to return to Cloud Tower.

Everyone is standing before the ship debating how the mantle is to be removed. Spika is having a hissy fit insisting on having it taken down her way – despite having agreed to Shego's plan just a few days before. Spika finds an ally in Icy who also agrees that the mantle needs to be taken apart carefully little bit by little bit and exhaustive records made at every step. Icy tries to put forth an argument to Shego but Shego and Bloom insist that the safety and welfare of the team comes first. Then everyone else has to throw in her and his four bits.

"Enough!" storms Stormy. "Sheesh! And you all have the nerve to accuse_ me _of acting like a child!" There is a sudden silence while all turn to stare at her. "There is a way to achieve both safety and allow the mantle to be taken down carefully."

"Okay," says Shego. "I'll admit to not knowing much about archaeology but how are you proposing to do this?" she asks the Witch of Storms.

"The main issue is to protect the ship's hatch so we don't find ourselves trapped if more of the mantle comes down," and, although Shego and Bloom nod in agreement, Icy is glowering at her.

"First of all, we erect an alfeanium tunnel about the hatch that allows us to enter and exit the ship but long enough to protect it from being blocked as before if more of the mantle comes down about it," then Tecna has an eureka moment.

Tecna summons a transparent holographic sketchpad and positioning it so the background is the ship begins sketching. "Like this?" she asks Stormy.

"Exactly!" exclaims Stormy. "Now the hatchway is secured from any falling debris. Next, we further stabilize the ship by constructing against it a sand filled levy level with the mantle and over the tunnel thus," and draws an outline on Tecna's sketchpad. "Once we have safely removed the mantle, the levy can be emptied and safely removed."

Spika is with her mouth and eyes wide open as she examines the sketch then smiles. "Yes! This will work! I would never have thought of doing it this way. Brilliant, Stormy, brilliant!"

"This reminds me of something else we need to check out," says Shego. Shego goes to the edge of the ship, lies flat on her stomach and tries to shine a bright light under it. "I can't see a thing this way," she says. "Tecna, do you think you can get an image of under there for me?"

"No," replies Tecna. "I would need Musa or Alysoun here to assist me."

"Say Rufus?" asks Ron. "Do you think you could take a peek under there?"

"No problem," says Rufus in a voice which, thanks to Tecna's adjustments, now sounds like a dead ringer for Ron. "But not even I can see in total darkness."

"I can handle that," says Bloom, "and perhaps it would be best that two of us go in there."

As they talk, Bloom miniaturizes until she is eye-to-eye with Rufus.

"I've never seen her do that before," whispers Shego in awe to Icy.

"I've only seen Faeries do this once or twice myself," whispers back Icy.

"Why, Missy Bloom, ma belle," says Rufus while bowing to her and pantomiming tipping his hat. "Aren't you just the fairest in all the land."

"Why, thank you," says Bloom then curtsies and smiles. "That's so kind of you to say so, Sir Rufus."

"I say, Missy Bloom, would you care to accompany me under the ship, my dear?" asks Rufus, offering Bloom his arm.

"You're a-wantin' lil' ol' me to accompany you under the ship?" asks Bloom, fluttering her eyes at him. "I'd be plum delighted to, kind sir," then she takes the arm Rufus has offered her and they head under the ship.

"Well, hush my mouth!" grins Ron with a wink at Kim and Shego. "I never would've figured Rufus to be such a lil' ladies' man."

Zing is suddenly in a gangster's trench coat and belfry. "Why you dirty ra…" she begins but Kim yells at her, "Zing! Don't you dare finish that sentence." Zing gives a startled yelp then zings to hide behind Shego.

Once under the ship, Bloom fires up an intense ball of Dragon's Fire and, within just a half a minute of looking around, the whole air rapidly changes. "Yikes!" cries Bloom. "Let's get out of here!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" exclaims Rufus as they both rush back to the surface.

"Snakes!" screams Rufus once in the sunlight.

"Well you are safe now, little buddy," says Ron, picking up a still trembling Rufus and putting him into his pocket.

"It was just a snake's skeleton but a large one," says Bloom, having returned to her normal size, "so we weren't about to stick around to find out if there were any live ones as well."

"Smart move," says Kim.

"But the most important thing is that the forward skids are unsupported and the rear skids are midway over the edge of the bubble. Had we removed the mantle from the back of the ship, the whole ship would have gone nose down."

"Now do you see why we have to do things my way?" asks Spika with an air of vindication. "Miss Faragonda didn't send me here because of my pretty looks. I do happen to know more than a thing or two about archaeology and how to excavate a site."

"Okay, Spika," says Shego, "you win but what do we do now?"

"We need to support the front skids as soon as possible," Spika tells her. "Using sand would be the fastest and cheapest but it's too bad that we may lose that skeleton. Were it something buried at the same time as the ship, it could tell us a lot and possibly the origins of the Kimiran. Oh! Shego, Meera and I examined the skeleton in the Comm Station. There is no record of it but its skeletal structure puts it in the bear family. So, treating it as a new species, we have submitted the name_ Ursus domesticus shegoensis. _Congratulations, you're a mother."

"In more ways than one," grins Shego, powering up a fist with green plasma fire then all laugh.

Meanwhile, Tecna is in conversation with someone through her palmtop. "Come have a listen to this," she calls to the others. "Tell them what you told me, Timmy."

"There is something called Fast-Mold that we heroes have been using to build emergency shelters and foundations," says Timmy's holograph. "It is foam when extruded but becomes as hard as concrete when dry. If we poured it under the belly of the ship, that would fill in the bubble and give support to the whole ship. And, Spika, you need not worry about your skeleton. The beauty of Fast-Mold is that it can be dissolved away when we're done leaving a perfectly preserved and intact skeleton behind."

"The tunnel is a prefab," Tecna tells the group. "Once I give Timmy the specs, it can be shipped here within the hour."

The air is suddenly split with a thunderous roar as a tanker ship makes a landing. "That was quick," says Timmy, "but I thought you would want to shore up the ship as soon as possible so I sent them ahead."

Once landed, the ship's crew piles out. One among them is a burly fellow with sandy red hair and piercing blue eyes who, upon seeing Icy, bursts into a broad smile and Icy blushes deep crimson and giggles behind her hands.

"Do I detect romance in the air," teases Shego. "Go get'im, sister!"

"I can't," whispers Icy, blushing an even deeper crimson, then escapes into the Comm Station.


	19. Gareth

**Chapter 74 : Gareth**

"He's put a spell or a hex or some such on me," Icy is thinking, bewildered. "Why can't I get him out of my mind? Why was it when he smiles at me or speaks to me in that deep as the sea voice I am transformed from being an independent Witch with a mind and will of her own into an absolute airhead? Why was it that the mere mention of his name sends my heart racing?"

His name is Gareth she has learned and he is an engineer from Magix. But from which side of Magix? Is he a Faë, a Wizard or one of the few non-magical people who were permitted to enter the magical dimension? Not even when he smiled could she see the telltale second set of teeth that would mark him as a Faë and when he ate with everyone else, he always chose from the common dishes. She could just go ahead and ask but she didn't want to let on to anyone that she could be interested. Then she has an idea.

Ron is in the galley preparing the evening meal when Icy swivels in.

"Hello, Ron," she smiles at him. "Hey, what would you say to cooking up something truly challenging?"

"I'm always ready for a challenge," he tells her. "What's on your mind?"

"I want you to cook up a special treat for the Faeries," she tells him then lists the ingredients and gives him the details on how to prepare them but then Ron's blood starts running cold when he learns what some of the ingredients are.

"We have all these ingredients in the Faeries' refrigerator," says Ron, "but there's no way I can make this dish for you. Bloom has told me that some of them will kill a Human or Witch who just touches them."

"I'll make it worth your while," breathes Icy, wrapping her arms about his neck. "I may be called Icy but it doesn't mean that I'm frigid all of the time, hmm?"

Ron is about to protest but Icy puts a slender finger to his lips, "I know what you're going to say but just think on it for awhile before giving your answer." Then she smiles at him. "And so you can prepare this for me, I'll give you some protection," and from the finger upon his lips comes a rippling white glow which eventually covers his body like a second skin. "This will protect you from poisons and toxins but be sure to wash up well before touching anything else." And with that, she smiles at him again, kisses his forehead then swivels out of the galley.

"I don't trust her," says Rufus, who had been hiding all this time in Ron's pocket.

"Neither do I," says Ron. "The only reason she's being nice to me is because she's desperate to have me make this dish for her. She can only be up to some sort of no-good. She's too much like Shego to be otherwise."

"Are you going to make it for her?" asks Rufus.

"Yes," replies Ron, "but I'm going to give Kim and Bloom a heads-up before putting it out."

"Wise precaution," agrees Rufus.

"It is also wise for us not to cross Icy or to tick her off," shivers Ron. "I'm sure she has hexes worse than death to cast on us."

The moment Ron figures that he can safely leave the galley, he makes his way to the Comm Station and snags both Kim and Bloom.

"Wow!" exclaims Bloom. "Icy had you make that for us?!"

"Is there something wrong with it?" asks Ron, looking worried.

"No, not for Faeries," Bloom assures him. "It's a Faerie delicacy – like Faeries' Delight if you want to put a name to it. But Icy's protection spell must be working or you'd be dead. Where is it now and have you touched anything outside the galley?"

"In the oven and no," replies Ron.

"Fine," says Bloom. "Now hold still," then from her hands bursts a flame that again covers him like a skin of shimmering red. "That should get rid of anything that remains," she tells him, "but don't go into the galley until I have cleaned things up in there and Tecna can run a scan to be sure that we have missed nothing. I'll take care of serving it and clean-up afterwards. And thank you. This is a treat I can hardly wait to try."

That evening, Bloom announces to the Faeries that Ron had cooked for them a special treat and sets the bowl down in the middle of the Faeries' table. But a pair of ice-blue eyes was watching intently as the Faeries dive into the delicacy. Then the one of interest takes two helpings without any ill effects and she grins. "Gotcha!" she thinks victoriously. "So you are a Faë after all," she thinks with relief but also with disappointment.

The next morning, Icy watches as Gareth works erecting some sort of platform. He had removed his shirt and his skin was glistening with sweat as his muscles bulged and rolled beneath it and the light of the Huntress was catching the red highlights of his hair making them blaze like tongues of red flame. "Well," she challenges herself, "I'll be hard put to find even an inch that isn't hard on him."

Gareth looks up and smiles as Icy approaches. "Hello, Icy," he greets her.

"Hello," smiles back Icy. "What are you working on?"

"We are setting up the framework into which we'll be pouring Fast-Mold to create the levy.

"I thought you were going to use sandbags for that," frowns Icy.

"Well, yes," replies Gareth, "that was the original plan but, after talking with Spika, we realized that something stronger was required. For the time required for the levy to be in place, sandbags would rot in this heat and humidity and cause a landslide that would be worse than anything a part of the mantle could do so we had a change of plans."

Gareth pauses then smiles even more broadly at Icy.

"Stop looking at me like that!" scolds Icy but blushing and with blue light building in her eyes.

"Like what?" questions Gareth. "Oh, like that," he grins. "Well, I wouldn't be a man if I didn't want to look at you like that. Have you no idea how beautiful you are or what sort of impact you have on men and how much power you hold over them?"

"Thank you," whispers Icy, "but sometimes I wish I weren't so damn beautiful. All my beauty seems to have brought me is a line of men who think that because I'm beautiful that I am also dumber than a cork and that they have the freedom to use, abuse, and hurt me anytime, anywhere and any way they please. That's why I want nothing more to do with them."

"Yes," says Gareth sympathetically, "I've heard how a mob of men murdered your mother and how another attacked you on the street. I feel sorry for you, Ishandra, but I hope in time you will come to realize that not all men are like that."

"What?!" exclaims Icy. "How did you learn about that and how do you come to know my real name?"

"Oh, you're friend, Shego, was quite willing to play matchmaker," grins Gareth, "and told me quite a bit about you."

"Shego!" screams Icy within herself and makes a note in her mental black book to get back at her for this.

"I pray that someday you'll find that special someone and start a family," says Gareth gently. "It would be a shame if you didn't."

"Is that your way of saying that you would like to get horizontal with me?" growls Icy. "It wouldn't get you anywhere even if I did agree to it."

"I'm aware of that," says Gareth, "but there are still ways for us to give and share pleasures."

Over the weeks, Icy learned that Gareth knew more ways than she could even imagine to make her body sing in ecstasy and beg for more. She could now understand how Darcy felt if when with Riven she experienced this magical madness. For him she would dance and make "happy-wiggles" and for him her sagat would ring her joy. But most of all, she loved how he would listen to her, his unbelievable understanding of Witches and Witchkind and how by just using his voice he put a cool and healing salve on the burning and festering wounds so deep within her.

The time came too soon when the construction of the levy was complete and Gareth and crew loaded their equipment back into the ship and were preparing for takeoff.

"I will come back to you again soon," Gareth had promised her but Icy knew within her heart that it was really "Good-bye forever." That's the way it's always been for her and the way it will always be.

"Yes, Gareth," whispers Icy as she watches the ship lift off then vanish into the horizon, "I will shed more than a tear or two of longing for you but I shall treasure forever and with joy those wonderful few hours we shared together."


	20. Scratching Thin Surfaces

**Chapter 75 : Scratching Thin Surfaces**

"Oh, quit your moping!" snaps Shego annoyed. "You've been at it for a week now!"

"What do you mean 'moping'," snaps back Icy equally annoyed.

"You can't fool me. I have three brothers so I know well when a full blown mope is in progress and when someone hasn't gotten his or her way," says Shego, rolling her eyes heavenward, "and We-Go can do it as a sextet. Gareth's just one guy and there are plenty out there from which to take your pick."

"He's done something to me," says Icy. "I never thought I would say this of a man but I think I may have actual feelings for him."

"You're crazy," laughs Shego.

"More like gone mad," whispers Icy dreamily. "I'll never again think anything bad about Darcy for being so ensnared by Riven. They must possess some sort of binding magic."

"It's called testosterone and B.O.," laughs Shego, "and, from what I've seen and heard, you got your pretty Witch nose full of it."

"Even a Faë?" questions Icy.

"Even a Faë," confirms Shego, "but you can't have a relationship with him other than friendship. Even you know that."

"He's just been messing with my mind…, but in such a wonderful way," whispers Icy.

"I understand," whispers back Shego, "but, come, Ishandra my love, and let me show you in what wonderful and delicious ways_ I _can mess up your mind," then reaches for her as Icy smiles, blushes and giggles.

Stormy is dressed in sturdy denim overalls with a tool belt about her waist and perspiration pouring down her face from over the sweatband she has tied about her forehead as she kneels on the surface of the mantle picking away at it little bit by little bit while Piff is sound asleep like a papoose tied to her back. "But this is still fun," she thinks.

Shego and Spika had settled their differences, and once the levy was built and Kim had filled it with sand, Shego suspended all other activities so all could work on the excavation of the mantle. Spika gave them a crash course in Excavation 101 and soon had everyone toiling away. Of them, Spika and the Cat Witches were the best at excavation by using their claws as natural picks to scratch away at the mantle. At the end of the day, though, they were covered from whiskers to tails in dust, dirt and mud and complained bitterly about such an advanced ship not having a sonic shower which meant they had to clean themselves with water (Shiver!) and shampoo (Yuck!). But that would have been nothing Stormy thinks with a smirk compared to the sparks that would have been flying if Shego had ever attempted to get Stella to do her share of excavating. Imagine, The Royal Princess of Solaria down on her knees in such an undignified manner, in such unfashionable clothing and digging in the dirt – Never going to happen, dawling!

Not far from her, Stormy watches Ron and Rufus working at their section of the dig. Rufus is wearing a toy foreman's hardhat and miniature goggles and, as Ron digs up each bit, is dividing everything into piles of "Uh-hun!" and "Unne-ah!" and seemed to be having the time of his life. "I hope he's remembered to put on sunscreen," thinks Stormy with a grin.

Not far from Ron and Rufus is their friend, Wade, who sweats, grunts, huffs and groans as he works his section of the mantel. "It is nice having some guys here," Stormy is thinking, "and I rather like Ron for his open honesty, cheerful and fun manner and Rufus has his charm as well. But Wade," she thinks sadly, "seriously needs to lose a lot of weight, change his diet, get some exercise and a life."

While Stormy is thinking on this, Tecna comes with Bloom and is handing bottled water to everyone working on the mantel. Then Spika and the Cat Witch Guards come out and Stormy has to stifle her urge to laugh, because after showering and washing themselves with soap and water, all four of them look like walking, talking fluff balls.

"Anything to report?" asks Spika who has padded silently up behind Stormy, nearly causing her to jump.

"No, nothing of interest," replies Stormy, "except that we continue to dig up these pinhead beads of gold. We finally cleared the solar panels where we thought they might be from but Tecna says that they are perfectly intact."

"Any clues, Rufus?" asks Ron who has joined the group with the others.

"Not a one," replies Rufus. "I may spend my life digging in the ground but I don't take the time to analyze it – especially when I'm digging for my life to escape some jungle cat or predator bird that's out to make a meal of me."

"Meow lunch," jokes Tora-ko, looking at Rufus and licking her chops while holding up her hand paws with their switchblade claws extended.

"Exactly," says Rufus, then shivers.

Meanwhile, Tecna is taking readings from shoulder patches and from an instrument she is holding towards the Huntress. "It's time for everyone to get under some shade," she announces to the group. "We don't want anyone keeling over from heat exhaustion or sunstroke and we certainly don't want to have people sunburnt.

As Stormy enters the Comm Station with the others, she sees Icy and Shego talking excitedly with another woman with brown and amber streaked hair who is holding a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Darcy!" cries Stormy joyfully. "Well, look who has her nerve to show her face back here again," then laughs.

"Well, it's so nice seeing you again too, little sister," laughs Darcy.

"Aww, if she isn't the sweetest!" coos Stormy, looking down at the sleeping infant in Darcy's arms. "Has she a name yet?"

"I'm calling her Starla," says Darcy with a nasty smirk and glint in her eyes.

"Hey!" protests Bloom. "That's what Stella wanted to call her baby."

"True," grins Darcy, "but Stella had a boy and I have a girl. I don't see where Stella holds a copyright on the name."

"How did you get back here anyway?" asks Shego. "I thought I had marooned you on Terra."

"Well, when hubby is rich and has influence, it doesn't take long to learn things," smiles Darcy. "It didn't take me long to find out that there is a transportus in Los Angeles. So, now the time is right so we took our private jet to L.A. and here I am. Even what limited magic you have left me, Shego, is enough to get me through."

"I guess Julio couldn't pass through the transportus because he has no magic," says Shego.

"Logical," says Tecna.

"Well, he has enough magic to give me this beautiful daughter and that is all I've really wanted," beams Darcy.

As all crowd around Darcy to have a look at Starla, Darcy notes the new faces. "I see we have some new additions to our little family," she remarks.

"Darcy," says Kim, "meet my husband, Ron and our friend Wade."

"Nice to meet you," says Darcy, offering both her hand but is surprised to have it vigorously shaken instead of kissed.

"And this is Rufus," announces Ron, holding Rufus before Darcy in his hand and she recoils.

"Eek!" shrieks Darcy, becoming suddenly very maternal and protective, "Get that disgusting thing away from my baby!"

"Humf!" scolds Rufus at Darcy then crossing his arms he turns his back to her.

"Hey, lady! Don't go dissing Rufus!" yells Ron angrily. "The little fellow holds a grudge and maybe I should tell you what happened to the last person to diss him."

"Yeah!" snarls Rufus with his back still turned to her.

"Ron!" cautions Kim, taking Ron by his arm.

« What a jerk! » Darcy is thinking, « What's a hot Witch like Kim doing married to a creep like him? » but this time it is Kim who is at the edge of flying into a have-at-her.

« Cool it, Kim! » comes Shego's warning thought. « She has no idea that you can hear her. Let's keep things peaceful. »

"So, how is Junior?" asks Kim in an effort to change the subject.

"He's doing just fine," laughs Darcy. "He can't do enough for Starla and me and I can keep him happy with just a smile. But you may want to know that he's still searching for his missing Blue Fox." « And if you even think of getting between me and him, Blue Fox, I'll kill you, » thinks Darcy and Kim bites back her urge to scream at her.

"Will you be staying?" asks Icy.

"No, I'll be going back to Terra almost immediately," says Darcy. "All that I've ever wanted is there. This is just a short visit to introduce you to Starla."

"Shall we come visit you on the Seniors' Island?" suggests Stormy.

"I'll be looking forward to that," smiles Darcy. "There'll be room enough for everyone."

"Someone's tired," says Bloom as Starla stretches, yawns and begins to fuss.

"Yes, someone's hungry and wants back into her bassinette," says Darcy as she heads to the transportus, "and I think Julio is wondering where I've gone by now too."

"Bye! Take care!" says everyone then Darcy passes through the beam of the transportus and is gone.

« And good riddance! » thinks Kim.


End file.
